


The Archer and the Legends

by Bl4ckHunter



Series: The Dar(h)k War Saga [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: After Oliver Queen has been exposed as the Green Arrow, he decided to join his friend Sara on the adventures with the Legends following Rip's departure. But it will come as a new challenge to lead this rag-tag team of outcasts and misfits as he will struggle to earn the trust and respect in order to defeat the Reverse-Flash and his Legion of Doom and save the reality.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Oliver's and Laurel's daughter is unable to sleep, Henry, Sara and Barbara decide to tell her bedtime stories in form of Oliver's and Sara's adventures with the Legends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my sequels to THE DAR(H)K WAR, I have planned more sequels coming but if I'm gonna actually write them depends on the inspiration for them and the time I can find for them.
> 
> If you have not read my fanfiction novel THE DAR(H)K WAR, I recommend reading it, so that you are not confused about some parts in this story. And warning, the updates might be irregular because I've gotta work on stuff from college and I might not get often ideas for how this story will go.
> 
> ! Warning, the following part will spoil my story THE DAR(H)K WAR. After Oliver has been exposed as the Green Arrow, he faked his own death, married Laurel and joined Sara and the Legends. !
> 
> The story will be in form of narrating a story to Oliver's and Laurel's daughter, with their friends and family being the narrators.
> 
> I do not own  DC Comics  or the CW TV shows  Arrow ,  The Flash ,  Legends of Tomorrow  or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises
> 
> Hope you have fun

 

 

 

 

**_Present, 2023, Henry's house, Gotham City_ **

"Wow, I never thought that Jack Reacher would be so savage." Sara snickered as Henry held her pregnant stomach, while they and Barbara were watching TV.

"Well, what do you think Ollie would do if someone had threatened Ashley?" Barbara pointed out as Sara and Henry laughed out.

"He'd crush every bone in their body." Henry pointed out. "I know I would."

Suddenly, they heard a little girl scream as Sara sighed. "She has another nightmare."

"I'll go." Barbara got up from the couch and entered the room, where a little girl was on her bed, wiping her eyes as Barbara turned the lights on and hugged the girl, kissing her on the forehead. "It's OK, Ashley. It was just a dream."

"I want Mommy and Daddy here." Ashley hugged her teddy bear tightly.

"They'll be here in the morning, I promise."

"I can't sleep, Aunt Barbara."

"It's OK." Barbara assured her. "Uncle Hank and Aunt Sara and Nicky are here for you too."

"Aunt Barbara?" Ashley asked. "Can you tell me a story?"

Barbara laughed. "You want to hear how Daddy and Uncle John had to fight Malcolm Merlyn?"

"No, I want to hear how Daddy and Aunt Sara and Uncle Ray had to chase Damien Darhk and Malcolm Merlyn throughout time and save the reality." Ashley asked.

Barbara laughed out loud. " _Again_? How many times have you heard that story?"

"Aunt Barbara, please…" Ashley begged with puppy eyes as Barbara gave in and took a breath.

"OK. Well, I think I don't need to tell you how did Daddy and Aunt Sara and Uncle Ray end up with Uncle Rip and the Legends." She tried to remember as Ashley shook her head. "Now, where did Uncle Hank end up the last time?"

"Uncle Hank told me how Uncle Rip left to protect the Spear of Destiny and how Daddy and Aunt Sara had to fight zombies."

"OK." Barbara nodded. "Now, if I remember, after Uncle Rip left, they were looking for Damien Darhk with Aunt Amaya and Uncle Ray, Nate, Mick, Jax and Stein in the 80s…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this. And to fill in the blanks, Rip had left the Legends in order to safeguard the Spear of Destiny.


	2. Rescuing the President

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver tries to lead the Legends but their instability and unpredictability doesn't make it easy as he and Sara face their old enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises

 

"We have the tools to make a difference. We can make things better." Jax argued with Stein as Sara was at pilot seat listening to the argument.

"Even if we act with the best of intentions, these changes can ripple throughout time; a temporal domino effect with disastrous consequences." Stein reasoned.

"So we start small. Make changes we can control." Jax countered.

"What you're talking about can't be done." Stein disagreed. "It's like playing God and it goes against everything we're trying to do, or do I need to remind you what had happened when we tried to save Miss Lance?"

"Things didn't turn out that bad, we're supposed to help people." Jax tried to argue again.

"We are supposed to fix aberrations, not create them! Mr. Queen wasn't supposed to be exposed!" Stein shot back.

"Stop bickering!" Oliver ordered as he entered the bridge. "Sometimes, we can change things for the better but our priority is to protect history. It's not up to us to change it all but we can try to make a difference."

"At least we're not time janitors." Jax agreed.

Nate rushed into the cockpit. "Guys, I think I might have found an aberration."

* * *

"December 7th, 1987. The White House." Nate said.

"The treaty between the U.S. and the Soviet Union ending the Cold War at peace summit and reducing their nuclear arsenals." Oliver remembered. "I didn't fail every class in college."

"I was in that summit." Stein remembered. "The Reagan administration would call upon the nuclear physicists to act as technical advisors."

"Somebody tried to sabotage the summit." Oliver realized.

"That or worse." Nate agreed. "Think about it, Reagan and Gorbachev under the same roof at one of the most volatile moments in history?"

"The JSA has a training academy at D.C." Amaya pointed out. "I could reach out to the current membership. See if they have any intel or resources we could use."

"Good place to start." Oliver agreed. "But someone should come along with you. It's going to be forty years since you were with JSA and the more you know about your future, the worse it can be. Nate, you're going with her. You know history better than most of us here. The rest of us will try to sneak into the White House and find out what's the cause of the aberration."

"And how exactly are we gonna do that?" Jax asked.

* * *

**_1987, White House_ **

Oliver, Sara, Ray, Mick, Jax and Stein blended in with the tourists as they walked down the hall.

* * *

**_Elsewhere_ **

Amaya punched the code to the warehouse as she and Nate entered, excited at first but disappointed to see the training facility covered in dust and webs.

"When I was recruited into the JSA, this is where I trained." Amaya said, confused as she walked down the hall with Nate. "What happened here?"

"No clue." Nate said. "But a lot can change in forty-five years."

"I thought you said you were a historian." Amaya turned to him with an accusing tone. "How can you not know?"

"Hey, every memo, every executive action relating to the JSA is top secret." Nate said defensively. "I only pieced together their World War II activities from my father's bedtime stories, witness testimonies and government leaks."

Amaya saw the table covered in sheet as she looked under the sheet and pulled out a black and white photo of her and the members of Justice Society, guilt panging. "I never should have left 1942."

Nate sighed, trying to assure her. "Look, Amaya, whatever happened to them, that's… that's not your fault."

"You don't know that." Amaya countered but unknowing to them, a caped man was watching them from above. "Like you said, we don't know what happened to them."

* * *

**_White House_ **

" _Guys, I think we found our aberration._ " Ray called over the comms.  _"Damien Darhk is here._ "

" _What_?!" Oliver hissed. "Damn it. Try to follow him but keep your distance and do not engage."

* * *

_**JSA Training Facility** _

Suddenly, the room went dark as Amaya called upon the ashe of an eagle as a black cloud showed up and then, a caped man attacked Nate, throwing him on the floor and Amaya looked surprised to see her former teammate, Obsidian. " _Todd_?"

"Why did you abandon us?"

Nate got on his feet and knocked Todd out from behind. "Who is that?"

"It's Obsidian." Amaya explained.

"From the JSA?" Nate asked, shocked.

* * *

**_White House_ **

As Ray and Mick were walking down the hall, one of the agents saw the cold gun in Ray's hand as more Secret Service agents surrounded them. "Freeze! Don't move!"

"Fight or leave?" Ray asked.

"Fight." Mick said as he fired from his flamethrower and Ray used the cold gun.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing there?!" Oliver demanded as he heard the blasts over the comms.

* * *

Ray and Mick were firing at the agents before their beams crossed and the following energy blast knocked them both on the ground.

"What did I say about crossing streams?!" Mick roared.

"I thought you said that we don't follow rules." Ray argued.

"That's the one rule;  _one rule_  that we follow!"

Firestorm showed up, taking down the agents and providing cover to Ray and Mick, who both jumped out through the window before Firestorm flew away.

* * *

**_Waverider_ **

"What… happened?" Oliver asked, trying to keep his voice leveled.

"Ask Haircut." Mick said, glancing at Ray. "He let himself get caught with the cold gun."

"Guys, what were you thinking?!" Oliver snapped. "We need to keep a low profile, and using hi-tech guns from 21st century is not exactly low profile, you couldn't have kept it hidden? Or, how about if I remind you how did Vandal Savage get his hands on your ATOM technology in 1958?" Ray winced. "Yes, I read all your mission reports. Frankly, I'm surprised you're all lucky to have made it this far."

"Look, the bigger question is, why would Damien Darhk become an advisor to Reagan's White House on the eve of a nuclear treaty with the USSR." Ray pointed out.

"If his involvement with the Nazis is any indication, he's working with our time traveling nemesis." Stein pointed out.

"And it's the same person that killed Hourman." Sara realized. "Amaya needs to hear about this."

"Not yet." Oliver disagreed. "She deserves to know, yes, but we need to prioritize. Keep focused on the mission. We'll tell her, once we figure out what's Darhk doing here."

* * *

**_JSA Training Facility_ **

As Todd woke up from the couch, Amaya and Nate listened to him.

"You haven't aged a day." Todd smiled.

"One of the few benefits of time travel." Amaya pointed out.

"So, you left us to join the loveable losers." Todd said sadly.

"I was trying to find Rex's killer." Amaya said defensively.

"You never thought to tell me?" Todd stood up angrily.

"I found Rex dying… his last words were " _time traveler_ ". I didn't think, I just acted. What happened to them, Todd?" Amaya asked.

"After the war, our friendship with the Soviet Union ended and we continued fighting as what was known as the "Iron Curtain" descended over Central and Eastern Europe." Todd explained.

"Does " _we_ " include my grandfather?" Nate asked.

"Right to the end." Todd nodded. "In 1956, President Eisenhower sent a team on a mission in Leipzig. They never made it back."

"Why didn't you go?" Nate asked.

"'56 was a charged time." Todd said sadly. "They were concerned that I couldn't be trusted."

"Why not?" Nate asked.

"Leave it alone, Nathaniel." Amaya tried to shrug him off.

" _Nate, Amaya, report back to the Waverider._ " Oliver called.

"I promise, Todd, I will fix this." Amaya told him.

* * *

_**Waverider** _

"Rex's killer is here? In 1987?" Amaya demanded.

"Potentially, if Damien Darhk is still working with him." Stein admitted.

"No way, Damien Darhk joined the Reagan Administration as an advisor at the Reykjavik Summit?" Nate asked, disbelieved as he read the file. "And after the collapse of the summit, Darhk was credited with reviving the disarmament talks?"

"It has to be a cover for his Genesis plan. He was stockpiling the nukes, not getting rid of them." Oliver realized, his blood boiling from his encounter with Darhk in the present. "Gideon, do you know about Darhk's current whereabouts?"

" _I'm accessing the calendar on his secretary's IBM personal computer. Mr. Darhk has a meeting at Georgetown park at 8 P.M._ "

"Ray, Mick; try to shadow Darhk and find out who is he meeting with. The rest of us will scour the White House, see if there's something suspicious going on." Oliver ordered.

* * *

**_Later_ **

"What the hell happened?" Oliver asked as he found out that Stein was in med-bay, bleeding.

"Short version, Marty's younger self screwed things up." Ray said as Oliver groaned.

"Amaya got us invites to State Dinner, we'll go there, once Stein's back on his feet." Sara suggested.

* * *

**_White House_ **

Everyone dressed up and entered the dinner. "Keep an eye on Darhk and do not engage until I say so." Oliver ordered as he approached a table with Sara and Amaya. "What are you going to do, once we catch Rex's killer?"

"Arrest him. What else is there?" Amaya asked.

"Kill him." Sara suggested.

"I killed a lot of people. One time, I avenged my father by killing the man responsible for blowing up our yacht. Or at least I thought I did kill him." Oliver pointed out. "But it changed nothing. But some monsters need to be put down, no prison can hold them."

"I'm not a vigilante, Oliver." Amaya argued.

" _I see Darhk._ " Nate said.

"Mick, Ray, guard the exits. The rest of us, take them down." Oliver ordered.

* * *

As Darhk and an KGB agent was meeting, Oliver, Firestorm, Amaya, Sara and Nate entered the meeting, while KGB agents and the Ghosts aimed their guns at them.

"No one has to get hurt." Amaya said.

"That's not really my style." Darhk chuckled. "Now, we can waste time chit-chatting or you can deal with the explosive my people have secreted inside the State Dining Room. See, in about six minutes, Reagan, Gorbachev and every hope of peace goes 'kaboom'."

"Ray?" Oliver called out.

" _We're on it._ "

"I am sorry… inconvenient, I know but… try being me." Darhk said as he shot the KGB agent and the Ghosts opened fire. Firestorm lighted up, Nate used his steeling powers as Oliver fired at one of the Ghosts and Sara and Amaya engaged them in close combat before Obsidian showed up, assisting them.

"We can't let Darhk get away." Oliver said as Sara nodded.

"I got this!" Steel assured them as Oliver and Sara rushed out.

* * *

Oliver and Sara encountered a tall muscular man as they both looked at each other. "Like old times, is it?"

"Yeah." Sara nodded as both of them engaged the man, combining their attacks but the man kept standing his ground.

" _Good news is that I found the bomb. Bad news is that this type of firing system is obsolete. I have no idea how to disarm such a crude weapon._ " Ray said.

"Keep working on it; we're a little preoccupied!" Oliver choked out as the tall man grabbed him by his throat and lifted him up but Sara kicked him in the crotch as both Sara and Oliver punched the man in his face hard, knocking him out. "You know, right now I miss Star City."

"Me too." Sara agreed.

* * *

Amaya and Obsidian faced Darhk but he pulled out a gun and tried to shoot Amaya, only for Obsidian to stop him and get shot himself. Darhk aimed the gun at her before a flying arrow disarmed him and Darhk stared to face Oliver, with a bow and quiver and Sara.

" _I did it. The bomb's disarmed._ " Ray said over the comms.

Oliver and Sara glared at Darhk as he recognized Sara. "You and I have met before, young lady. New York City, 1942. You have not aged a bit. Lazarus pit?" He asked, impressed as neither Sara or Oliver replied. "Oh, woman of mystery. And who are you?" He turned to Oliver, intrigued. "I know that look in your eyes. That look is of someone that I've taken everything away from."

"Not everything." Oliver goaded. "The only reason I let you live is because I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of being who you think I am and because this might make no difference to me, so that's why I will spare you." He lowered his bow.

"How merciful of you." Darhk chuckled.

"The reason we're sparing you is to prolong your suffering. Because one day, you and I will face again… and that's when I will kill you." Oliver promised. Suddenly, Darhk vanished in red bolt of lightning as both Sara and Oliver gasped.

" _That's not possible…_ " Oliver whispered.

"What was that?" Sara asked.

"Where's Darhk?" Nate asked as he showed up.

"Gone. The time traveler he's working with took him." Sara explained.

"Damn it." Nate groaned.

"That's not all." Oliver realized. "That time traveler is a speedster."

"Like the Flash?" Nate asked.

"No. The reverse of him." Oliver remembered. "I've fought him once before."

* * *

**_Waverider_ **

"How is Eobard Thawne still alive?" Stein asked, surprised.

"Who's Eobard Thawne?" Amaya asked.

" _The Reverse-Flash_. He's from the future." Oliver explained. "He and the Flash have been enemies for long time, he traveled back in time to kill Barry, when he was a kid but he failed, so instead, Thawne killed Barry's mother and framed his father for it. Then, he killed the real Harrison Wells and assumed his identity and built the particle accelerator in order to create the accident that turned Barry into a speedster in order to return back to his time. Barry needed my and Firestorm's help to beat him. I thought he was erased from existence."

"The Speed Force." Stein explained. "It somehow protected him from being erased from existence after Eddie Thawne killed himself in order to stop him."

"If Damien Darhk is working with the Reverse-Flash, then it's definitely not good." Oliver realized.

"We'll be ready." Sara promised.

* * *

_**Present** _

"But they didn't fight the Reverse-Flash until later, didn't they, Aunt Barbara?" Ashley asked in bed.

"No. Actually…"

"We had to go help Uncle Hex in the Wild West." Sara explained.

"Yay, Uncle Hex!" Ashley clapped her hands as Sara giggled, looking forward to telling the story to her niece.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do  you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far


	3. Back to the Wild West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legends are still reeling from the news that their time travel-nemesis is a speedster when they are alerted to an Aberration in the Old West. When the Legends arrive they find their old friend Jonah Hex in trouble with his arch-nemesis, Quentin Turnbull. The team soon discovers that they need to stop Turnbull and his gang from conquering the West and branding it his own lawless territory. To Hex's surprise, Sara and Oliver are in charge and dispatches the team. Rory is ecstatic to be in the Wild West, but Oliver and Sara make Amaya work with him to keep him on task, which is easier said than done. Meanwhile, Nate, Ray and Jax try to infiltrate Turnball's gang, but find themselves in a shootout leaving Nate's confidence shaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises

 

 

 

 

"Do you have any idea, what was that amulet that Darhk wanted?" Oliver asked Nate.

"Haven't identified it yet." Nate shook his head. "But it's like the artifact that Darhk wanted to trade with the Nazis in 1942."

"The bigger question is, why would Damien Darhk work with Eobard Thawne?" Stein asked.

"Nate, try to find out anything you can on that amulet." Oliver ordered.

"Look, Oliver, there's something I gotta show you." Jax whispered to him as he followed him to a secret room with guns.

"What is this?"

"Some kind of Rip's secret arsenal. I found it in the blueprints of the Waverider. But that's not all." Jax turned on the computer.

" _A war is coming, Captain Hunter and there will come a point where you will be called back to Central City to fight it. So you need to know that while you and your team have been in the temporal zone, I made a choice that affected the timeline. And you know, that whenever you change the past, those changes affect the present and get compounded in the future. When you return, you will be in the new timeline I created, where everyone's past and everyone's future has been affected, including yours. When you come back, don't trust anyone or anything. Not even me._ " The voice of an elderly Barry from 2056 said.

Oliver stared in surprise. "What is that? And what did Barry mean by ' _don't trust anyone or anything_ '?"

"I don't know." Jax admitted.

Oliver then heard Sara on the comms. " _Ollie, I think we have an aberration._ "

* * *

**_1874, Liberty, Colorado_ **

"I'm gonna look like an Indian, am I?" Oliver asked, a little annoyed by having colored tattoos over his eyes, while wearing cowboy hat and coat as they rode down with the horses.

"You're gonna love the Wild West, Oliver." Ray smiled. "Last time we were here, the town made me a sheriff."

"You can tell me later." Oliver said. "I read the reports. Can't believe I missed it."

" _Yee-haw!_ " They heard someone yell.

"Sounds like a commotion of some kind." Amaya noted.

"Let's take a closer look." Oliver ordered as they went off their horses.

"Look at him up there, boy!" One of the thugs said around a man on the horse and with a noose around his neck.

"Ah, it's a hanging!" Mick said, excited as Sara took a closer look with the spyglass to see that they were hanging a man with a scarred half of his face.

"Is that Hex?" She asked.

" _Jonah Hex_?" Oliver asked.

"You know that man?" Amaya asked at the same time.

"We gotta help him." Sara said.

"We need to get rid of those guys first." Oliver said. "But they have guns, so better be…"

"Don't worry, guys, I got this." Nate stepped up.

* * *

"Well, well, well, you look a lot less mean with that noose around your neck, don't you, Hex?" The leading thug taunted.

"You think this is finished?" Hex growled.

"Looking pretty finished to me." The thug mocked. "Don't you think, boys?" They all laughed before Hex kicked the thug in his face. "You son of a bitch!" He snarled.

"You might wanna slow down there." Nate stepped up as they all noticed him. "Because these here parts ain't big enough for the…" He quickly counted the thugs and Hex. "Five of us."

"And who the hell are you?" The leader demanded.

"What he said." Hex added.

"On second thought, I don't give a damn!" The leader roared as he pulled out his revolver and fired as Nate steeled up, the bullets not harming him but the gunshots managed to scare the horse as he got off Hex, who was hanging and choking out.

Oliver notched an arrow and took a breath, aiming at the noose as he fired, freeing Hex as he landed on the ground and then kicked the leader down.

"Now, you get on that horse and you ride 'til you feel like you can't ride any further…" Nate ordered, using a cowboy accent as he clicked the safety of his gun. "Then, you ride some more. Now, go on, get! Go on!" He shot on the ground, then in the air as the leading thug ran away in fear.

Hex turned his head as he noticed the Legends, groaning. "Oh, hell. They're back."

* * *

_**Waverider** _

"Saved by the Mohawk. Ain't that the damnedest?" Hex quipped.

"I'm not a real Mohawk." Oliver said. "I'm just that good with bow and arrow. I'm Oliver Queen, by the way." He shook his hand with Hex.

"Jonah Hex. How'd you know I needed saving?"

"We got an alert that history was being changed and the coordinates led us to your hanging." Sara explained.

"Well, I guess to know that I matter." Hex noted.

"Leaving already?" Mick asked, annoyed. "I didn't get to shoot anyone."

"I need a drink." Hex said as he grabbed a glass of whiskey in the office. "Where's Rip?"

"Personal business, didn't tell us what exactly." Oliver said. "I'm leading the Legends in his absence."

"What, an archer?" Hex asked, amused. "No offense but bow and arrows won't get you very far in these parts."

"Then you don't know him very well." Sara said. "And trust me, you don't want to take him on, if you want to live." She noted with an icy tone.

"Oh, fiery." Hex said, impressed as he looked at Sara, while drinking his shot of whiskey. "Whoever breaks her 's in for a wild ride."

"Wait until you meet her boyfriend, then." Mick said, amused. "I heard that he almost killed a guy, who harassed his sister."

"Hmm." Hex chuckled. "Seems like a nice guy already."

"Why were you trying to hang you in the first place?" Oliver cut to the chase.

"Well…" Hex cleared his throat as he put the shot on the table. "I was collecting a bounty on a pissant by the name of Quentin Turnbull."

"As in " _Turnbull Country_ "?" Nate asked as he entered with a book in his hand.

"Never heard of it." Hex said.

"That's because it's not to supposed to exist." Nate explained as he showed them a book of history of Western United States. "This book has changed since the last time I saw it. Check this out, Gideon."

" _Right away._ "

The screen showed a map.

"That's a map of the United States from 1876." Nate explained as there was a red area of western part of the United States labeled ' _Turnbull Country_ '.

"Who's Turnbull?" Oliver asked.

"Two-bit, yellow-bellied cattle rustler." Hex growled.

"Who controls all of the land west of Rocky Mountains." Nate supplied.

"Looks like we found our aberration." Amaya realized.

"Am I supposed to understand what the hell does that mean?" Hex asked, confused.

"It means that we need to stop Turnbull before he manages to take over the West." Oliver explained.

"Looks like you got yourself a posse, partner." Mick said, excited.

* * *

**_Liberty_ **

"What happened here?" Oliver asked as they walked down the town.

"Ever since Turnbull set up shop about six months ago, everyone's been run out of the town or made to work in the mine." Hex explained.

" _Mine_?" Mick asked. "What kind of mine? Gold?"

"Hell if I know." Hex shrugged.

"Nobody's been mining gold through these parts of town for half a century." Nate pointed out.

"Then the question is, what's so rare in here that gives Turnbull so much power in these parts?" Oliver asked. "He owns the whole town."

"The saloon, the hotel, the laundry… and the whorehouse." Hex listed.

"Don't even think about it, Rory." Oliver said quickly as Mick smirked.

"Turnbull's got an office above the saloon." Hex glanced up. "It's also got about a dozen men making sure nobody gets close to him."

"We need a distraction." Oliver said. "Something that will force him out in the open."

"I think we have just the guy." Sara smirked as she tossed to Mick a handful of cash. "Mick. Why don't you go mosey on in there? Have yourself a good time."

"If you insist." Mick smirked, entering the saloon.

"I'm not sure I understand your plan." Amaya disagreed. "You just set a match to a powder keg." She looked at Mick in disapproval.

"Exactly." Oliver nodded. "If Turnbull doesn't want to see Mick burn his saloon down, he's gonna have to come out of his office to deal with him in person."

"Better yet, get your boy to get in a fight with Turnbull and bring him out on the street." Hex supplied.

"Amaya. Keep an eye on Mick, in case he starts to shoot the place up early." Oliver ordered.

"Clearly, I drew the short straw." Amaya chuckled as she entered the saloon.

"Nate, Ray, Jax, check the town records. We need to figure out how exactly did Turnbull get so much power over this town." Oliver told them.

* * *

"What's your history with Turnbull anyway?" Oliver asked Hex.

"Come again?" Hex asked.

"Well, you said that you had dealings over the years." Sara explained. "I know that look in your eyes. It's personal vendetta."

"So, what has he done to you?" Oliver inquired.

"Is this some kind of a therapy?" Hex rolled his eyes. "Where the hell did you find this guy?" He asked Sara.

"We've been through a lot." Sara said as she gave Oliver  _the_ look before it hit Hex.

"Oh."

"Amaya, what's going on there?" Oliver asked. "It's taking a little longer than it should."

" _Your plan's caught something of a snag._ " She explained.

"What do you mean?"

" _Well, it's hard to… but Mr. Rory and Mr. Turnbull… like each other?_ "

"What?" Sara hissed. "What happened to Rory starting a fight?"

" _I think it's more likely that him and Turnbull get matching tattoos._ " Amaya explained dryly.

"You gotta be kidding me." Oliver groaned and rolled his eyes, while Hex holstered his gun.

"Are you gonna sit around, while those two bend elbows?" Hex asked.

"What are you doing?" Sara stopped Hex.

"I'm gonna collect my bounty, whether you like it or not." Hex sneered.

"Whoa, slow down, cowboy." Oliver said. "We have a plan."

"Your guy on the inside ain't sticking to no plan, why the hell should I?" Hex snarled as he was approaching the saloon.

Sara groaned. "Oh, boy."

"Amaya, you might want to be ready. It's about to get messy." Oliver said over the comms.

* * *

Turnbull and Mick were laughing at the table as Hex entered. "Turnbull!"

Everyone looked at him. "Well, if ain't the great Jonah Hex himself!" Turnbull laughed. "You got quite a pair to walk into my establishment like this. You're like a cockroach. Hard to kill."

"I'm taking you in." Hex growled as he pulled out his gun. "Alive or dead? Your choice."

Turnbull looked amused. "I choose…  _dead_." In that moment, most of the people in the saloon aimed their guns at Hex. "Actually, Jonah…" He got up from his chair as he pulled out his gun and loaded it. "I'm glad you decided to pay me this little visit. You see, I've been working on a little something. It seems that ore I discovered… well, it's got special qualities."

Sara and Oliver then burst in as the former wrapped her whip around Turnbull's hand, causing for him to shoot at nearby wall as the following blast knocked the mobs on the floor, while Oliver notched an arrow and disarmed another one of the thugs as Mick grabbed a pair of rifles and knocked two thugs out before loading up his weapons. "Let's party!"

Amaya knocked another thug out with a bottle as Hex started shoot down the rest of them before they all went out and took cover behind a cart of barrels as Jax, Nate and Ray showed up.

"Why do you guys get to have all the fun?" Jax asked, annoyed.

"We just got back from Turnbull's mine." Nate said quickly.

"The reason for the aberration? He's digging up dwarf star." Ray explained as Oliver widened his eyes to size of table tennis balls.

"What?!"

Turnbull went out from the hole that his gun made as he aimed it at the Legends.

"Fall back, now!" Oliver yelled as the Legends scattered, while Turnbull fired, blowing the cart they were hiding behind, up.

"That's right, run, you yellow-bellied cowards!" Turnbull roared as Amaya and Oliver were retaliating.

"Finally! Some excitement!" Mick roared as he stepped up and started shooting at the thugs.

"Mick, no!" Amaya yelled.

"And here I thought you and me was gonna be friends!" Turnbull said, disappointed.

"I don't have friends." Mick growled and tried to fire but only two ' _clicks_ ' went off his rifles, realizing he ran out of ammo. He dropped down his rifles as Turnbull aimed his gun and fired, while Nate stepped up and steeled up but the dwarf star bullet managed to penetrate his skin as Nate collapsed into Mick's arms.

"Nate, are you OK?" Amaya asked as Nate groaned, holding the wound.

"I'm the Man of Steel, remember?"

"Oh, my God."

* * *

_**Waverider** _

Gideon was treating Nate in the med-bay as Oliver sighed in the bridge. "Now we know the aberration. We need to be extra careful, we don't know if Turnbull's goons have dwarf star bullets too." Then, he turned to Hex. "What. The. Hell. Was that? We had a plan, Hex. Cut the crap and spill it out. What's your beef with Turnbull?"

"I don't answer to you, Mr. Queen." Hex hissed.

" _Captain_  Queen." Oliver corrected. "If you did answer to me, this whole mess could have been avoided. We may not each other well but trust me,  _don't_  try to piss me off." He neared Hex's face dangerously close as Hex stared at him before he banged the table and stood up.

"I've been after Turnbull for eight years now." Hex explained. "I almost got him twice. He wants to see me pushing up daisies just as bad as I want to see him do the same."

"Why?" Sara asked.

"Little town in Oklahoma." Hex said as he passed by Oliver and Sara. "Goes by the name of ' _Calvert_ '. Turnbull and his men were harassing it and they hired me to fight back."

"Calvert, that's the town Rip left in the lurch." Sara remembered.

"My little rebellion made other towns think they didn't need to pay protection money to Turnbull and his gang." Hex explained. "So, one night Turnbull gathered every man, woman and child in Calvert. Locked us in the church. Set it on fire. Somehow, I escaped." Sara and Oliver could see the pain in his eyes and understand the need for vengeance as Hex turned his face and they saw the burn. "The good Lord saw fit to leave me with a souvenir."

"So, it's personal." Oliver explained. "I know a lot about it. An enemy of ours tried to kill me and Sara by sabotaging the ship on which we were. Somehow, we survived… but it went downhill from there. I was with my father and the captain on a lifeboat but there weren't enough supplies for all of us, so my father killed the captain and then told me to survive and right his wrongs… and then he shot himself in the head right in front of me. I avenged his death by taking down the man responsible but it made no difference. It didn't make me feel any better… because I tried so hard to right his wrongs but didn't make enough of a difference."

Hex looked around. "You got a timeship, why not take him out before…"

"Because, from where we're standing right now, if I tried to correct it, I might not even be here." Oliver explained.

"It would create ripples that we can't control." Sara pointed out. "But there are things that we can control. We can help you capture Turnbull."

"Even though I screwed up?" Hex asked.

"I've screwed up many times before." Oliver said. "It's about learning from your mistakes."

* * *

"I think I know how Turnbull is gonna make his own country." Ray said upon entering the bridge. "When I saw how much dwarf star ore he had in that mine, I started to wonder, how could he transport such a heavy shipment? He'd have to use the…"

"The railroad." Hex pointed out.

"Get to the point, Ray." Oliver said.

"I think he's gonna use the railroad and the dwarf star to..." He turned to the screen. "Gideon, close Summit Pass."

The screen zoomed to the valley as Nate gasped in realization. "Oh, my God, Ray's right."

"Thank you." Ray chuckled.

"Summit Pass connects East/West via railroad." Nate explained.

Hex put his glass of whiskey on the table as he got up. "Not if Turnbull uses this…" He waved his hands for emphasizing. "Magic…"

"Dwarf star." Ray explained.

"Yeah, to blow the thing up." Hex nodded.

"Well, if he destroys the pass, there's no way of transporting the soldiers and supplies from the East Coast." Nate realized. "The U.S. army is effectively locked out of the West. So it's simple. We just need to stop Turnbull from blowing up the pass."

"Simple but not easy." Oliver pointed out. "You were just shot, Nate. And Stein is not gonna be of much use and besides, Ray doesn't have his ATOM suit."

"We'll think of something." Ray said optimistically.

" _Courage is the mastery of fear, not the absence of it._ " Nate quipped.

"Yeah, what about Turnbull?" Hex asked. "If the train goes boom, he's not gonna be on it."

"I overheard one of his people saying Turnbull just called for a meeting at his mine." Nate remembered.

"OK, so you, Jax and Ray try to stop the train, the rest of us will take down Turnbull and shut the mine down." Oliver ordered.

"You sure about this?" Hex questioned.

"Of course, this isn't our first rodeo." Sara chuckled as she pointed at Hex, using her fingers as pistols.

Ray sighed. "I wanted to say that."

* * *

**_Liberty_ **

"There's our train." Nate said as he, Jax and Ray were on the horses, watching the railroad.

"Loaded with enough dwarf star to punch a hole in the mountain and cut off the pass to the East." Ray noted.

"How do we stop a moving locomotive?" Jax asked.

"We don't. I do." Nate volunteered as Jax and Ray looked at him, uncertain. "I think. Hi-yah!" He yelled at his horse as he rode to the railroad.

"So, what do you think?" Jax asked.

"I think I liked him." Ray said.

* * *

"OK, Sara, Hex and I will distract Turnbull." Oliver ordered as he, Sara, Mick, Amaya and Hex were outside Turnbull's camp. "Hopefully, we can buy you enough time to plant the explosives in the mine."

"We'll need about five minutes, Oliver." Amaya said.

"It's about time we got to light something up." Mick noted.

"Remember, as soon as you light the fuse, you need to get the hell out of there, don't stick around for the fireworks." Oliver reminded.

"Yeah, yeah." Mick shrugged him off in annoyance as he and Amaya were walking around Turnbull's camp.

"Ready to listen this time?" Oliver asked Hex.

"Aye, aye, Captain."

"Good, now put these on." Sara pulled out cuffs.

* * *

Oliver and Sara, wearing hats and bandanas were dragging cuffed Hex as Oliver yelled. "Quentin Turnbull!"

"Who's asking?" Turnbull demanded as he got up.

"We've heard that you're looking for someone." Sara said with a Texas accent.

"Jonah Hex!" Turnbull laughed. "Well, hell, looks like I'm gonna have to kill you for the third time!" He looked at Oliver and Sara. "I'm impressed, kiddos." They both nodded as Sara kicked Hex forward. "Jonah, Jonah, Jonah… back in the belly of the whale."

"A lily-livered whale, who killed women and children." Hex sneered.

"Oh, no, that was before. I've changed." Turnbull protested. "I've got purpose now. Matter of fact, why don't I show you what I'm working on, so you know why you died?" He looked at Sara and Oliver again. "You two come along too. Anyone, who can bring in Hex, always got a place in my crew."

Oliver and Sara got down as they followed Turnbull and pushed Hex forward.

* * *

Nate was riding the horse down the railroad, trying to get ahead of the train.

* * *

"Colt Single Action Army. Gun that won the West." Turnbull said as he pushed Hex forward with his gun, laughing. "Some folks like to call it " _the peacemaker_ ". But I don't much care for peace. Yeah, thanks to what I pulled out of this mine, I got my own weapon now. Something that's gonna tip the scales. Win the West back for the folks it belongs to." He said as they neared a cavern entrance, from which went out Turnbull's thugs. "The outlaws!"

* * *

Mick and Amaya were planting the explosives in the mine and lighting the fuses up.

* * *

Nate stopped ahead of the train as he stepped in front of it, steeling up as he tried to slow it down. "I got this, I got this, I got this…"

* * *

"You got a whole minute to get out of here." Mick said.

"You mean we got a minute." Amaya corrected as the fuse of the dynamite was burning.

"That's what I meant." Mick nodded as two thugs approached them from behind. "Should we tell them about the minute?"

"No." Amaya sighed.

"Good." Mick growled, satisfied. "I was hoping you were gonna say that."

Amaya turned around, summoning the ashe of a rhino as Mick grabbed a shovel, both of them taking down the thugs but Mick kept on pummeling them. "Who's next?!" He roared.

"Mick, we gotta go!" Amaya held his hand, stopping him. "Mick, now! Put the animal away!"

Mick came to, nodding as he dropped the shovel. "OK."

* * *

"Oh, those bullets ain't nothing." Turnbull smirked. "Wait 'til you see, what I got now. Now get on in there!" He shoved Hex forward as the cavern entrance breathed out fire, while Amaya and Mick rushed out, knocking the thugs, Hex and Turnbull on the ground as the hats and bandanas fell off Sara and Oliver and Hex freed himself from the cuffs.

"You!" Turnbull snarled in recognition before Hex tackled him to the ground, pummeling him.

"You burned down Calvert!" Hex snarled viciously. "You murdered all those people! For what?! For power?!" Each sentence was ended by another punch to Turnbull's face before Hex started to strangle him.

" _Get it over with!_ " Turnbull choked out.

"Alive or dead?!" Hex roared.

" _Alive!_ " Turnbull choked out again weakly as Oliver and Sara gave Hex  _the_  look as Hex growled in frustration.

"You lucky son of a bitch." He delivered a final bow to Turnbull's face, knocking him out.

* * *

The train was slowing down until it stopped as Nate sighed in relief.

* * *

**_Waverider_ **

"That's a mighty job you did back there." Hex drank his whiskey in the cargo bay as he looked at Oliver. "Captain."

"We'll drink to that." Oliver drank from his flask as well. "So, what are you gonna do with Turnbull?"

"If I had it my way, he'd be in for a long, painful demise. I'd let him bleed out from the gut." Hex said as Sara and Oliver looked at him impressed. "But I'm gonna turn him over to the authorities, so you don't have to worry about your aberration. Only territory Turnbull's gonna be claiming is a cold dark prison cell."

"Which means our job here is done." Sara said.

"You doing a mighty fine job bearing a burden a few men can deal with." Hex said, impressed.

"There's two of us carrying that burden." Oliver and Sara looked at each other as it hit Hex.

"Oh, you two are…"

"No." They both said quickly. "We… used to be."

"But, I married her sister." Oliver showed him his wedding ring, thinking of Laurel.

"And I've got someone waiting for me already." Sara said, thinking of Henry.

"I best get Turnbull. Collect my bounty." Hex got up. "You, guys, try to stay out of trouble."

Sara and Oliver shook hands with Hex. "Not likely."

"See you around, Hex."

"See you around. Captain Queen. Captain Lance." Hex nodded as he left the Waverider.

"So, that reminds me, I think we should head back to Gotham in present, we promised Laurel, Henry and Nicole that we're gonna be there for dinner." Oliver reminded.

"Finally, a break and some normalcy for now." Sara sighed in relief.

* * *

**_Present_ **

"Aunt Sara. You like Daddy?" Ashley asked.

"I still do." Sara smiled. "But I… I think I've grown to like Uncle Henry even more." She held her pregnant stomach. "You want to hear how we had to fight aliens?"

"No. Mommy and Daddy told me that story many times. I want to hear now, how you fought Al Capone and Malcolm Merlyn." Ashley smiled.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what happened in Invasion! crossover, I recommend reading my other story Birds of Prey. As for how did Thawne recruit Malcolm Merlyn, when he had died in The Dar(h)k War, it's gonna be similar to how did Thawne recruit Snart from before Snart had reformed and been recruited by Rip into the Legends, Thawne has recruited Malcolm not long after he became Ra's and before he was killed in The Dar(h)k War. And Rip entrusted the leadership to Sara and Oliver after the zombie attack in Civil War because he needed to take care of Spear of Destiny.
> 
> So, what do  you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far


	4. The Chicago Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a new Time Aberration is discovered by the Legends, they find themselves headed to 1927 Chicago. The Legends quickly realize that they have been set up by Eobard Thawne, Damien Darhk and the newest member of the Legion of Doom, Malcolm Merlyn. While everyone is trying to help fix what they think is the mission, Jax encourages a reluctant Stein to share his secret with the other Legends. Stein is taken captive and Sara must make the tough choice of either stopping the Legion of Doom or saving Stein. Meanwhile, Rory gets an unexpected visitor and is not sure how to handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  I do not own  DC Comics  or the CW TV shows  Arrow ,  The Flash ,  Legends of Tomorrow  or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises

**_Waverider, after Oliver's and Laurel's wedding and the fall of the Green Arrow_ **

"Wait, Rip, where are you going?" Oliver asked as he saw Rip at the exit of the Waverider with a duffel bag.

"I have some important matter to attend to, Mr. Queen." Rip said simply. "I trust you and Miss Lance to lead the team in my absence."

"Us? Why?" Oliver asked confused. "They look up to you and no offense but they don't exactly trust me."

"You have led your team in Star City with fierce spirit and strong heart and I trust no one else to the task to lead the Legends." Rip said. "I wish I had more time to explain… but I have to go."

"At least tell me why are you leaving." Oliver pleaded as Rip took a breath.

"What I tell you, you shall not tell anyone else until the time is right." Rip said. "Promise me." Oliver nodded as he patiently listened. "In 1956, together with Justice Society of America, I found the Spear…"

* * *

_**2015, Nanda Parbat** _

Malcolm Merlyn was kneeling in front of destroyed Lazarus pit before a red bolt of lightning appeared in front of him, when the lightning disappeared, a man in yellow suit appeared in front of him, revealing his face.

" _The Flash_?" Malcolm demanded as he got up on his feet. "What do you…"

"I'm not the Flash. You could say I'm the reverse." Thawne said as he took off his mask. "I'm Eobard Thawne. From 22nd century. I have a proposition for you, Malcolm."

"What proposition?" Malcolm asked.

"I can grant you power unlike any you have seen." Thawne promised. "I know about your future and soon enough, because of your misguided use of Lazarus Pit, your son is going to come for you to satisfy his bloodlust. I can help you prevent that."

Malcolm scoffed. "You think a speedster can stop someone, who knows the ways of the League of Assassins?"

"I can offer you a chance to undo everything. Tommy's demise and his unsuccessful resurrection, Thea's rejection, Oliver humiliating you, Ra's torturing you…" Thawne listed.

"By time travel? Why would I want that?" Malcolm asked, skeptical.

"No." Thawne smiled. "Something much better. Something that can make sure that the pain and tragedies you have endured, will never have to exist."

Malcolm narrowed his eyes, intrigued.

* * *

**_Waverider_ **

"What the hell is going on here?" Oliver demanded as he heard the tremors in cargo bay, glaring at Ray in his ATOM suit and Nate.

"We're… sparring." Nate said timidly.

"From what Sara told me, you've made a mess sparring in cargo bay." Oliver pointed out. "If I ever catch you fighting again… you're lucky Sara didn't see you."

* * *

"What the hell are those morons doing?" Sara asked as she heard the tremors. "Don't tell me they're sparring again."

"Yeah." Oliver sighed as Sara groaned before they heard an alarm.

* * *

"What is it, Gideon?" Oliver asked as they were in the bridge.

" _October 17_ _th_ _, 1927, Chicago, Illinois._ "

"That's fantastic." Stein said, excited as Jax smacked him on his shoulder. "I mean, I've always wanted to visit the roaring 20s right in the middle of prohibition."

"That means no drinking." Mick growled, annoyed. "That's not good."

"Actually, under Capone, Chicago was a hot bed of vice." Nate said enthusiastically. "There was illegal drinking, gambling, prostitution."

"Well, then, let's fire up a tub and get there." Mick smiled.

"Grab your fedoras, we're going to the 1920s." Sara quipped.

* * *

**_1927, Union Station, Chicago_ **

Amaya had a furry coat and a hat on as Mick was dressed as a ticket inspector outside the train station.

"I can't believe we're here." Amaya smiled.

"What are you so happy about?" Mick asked.

"When I was younger, I'd read my mother's magazines and I'd see photos of Chicago. I'd never thought I'd see it with my own eyes." Amaya explained.

" _Keep your eyes open. Something caused those tremors._ " Oliver ordered.

* * *

Nate and Ray were on a lookout in the train station before they saw Elliott Ness walk down the hall and followed him.

"Mr. Ness, you don't know me, my name is Ray Palmer. I have reason to believe that your life may be in danger." Ray said quickly. "It would be best if you come with me."

"Mr. Ness, I'm Sergeant Jones with Chicago PD." An officer said as he approached Ness. "We're your security bureau on the way to the bureau."

Ness looked at Ray politely. "Thank you for your concern, Mr. Palmer but it looks like I'm in good hands."

Ray shrugged as the officers escorted Ness until Nate approached Ray. "What just happened?"

"Well, it's the strangest thing. Two cops just escorted Elliott Ness to the bureau." Ray explained as Nate stretched his arms, annoyed at Ray's ignorance.

"They're not escorting him to the bureau, they're gonna throw him to the bureau."

"What?"

"Ray, 1920s Chicago PD was the most corrupt police force in history; almost all of them are on Capone's payroll." Nate explained as Ray widened his mouth, speechless. "Did you or did you not see " _The Untouchables_ "?"

* * *

_**Waverider** _

"Ray, you idiot." Oliver groaned.

"Jax, Stein, you need to intercept Elliott Ness, he's being intercepted by two police officers." Sara ordered.

* * *

**_Chicago_ **

"Grey! Didn't you hear Sara?" Jax yelled.

"No." Stein shook his head as Jax scoffed, trying to chase down the car with Ness but it got away.

* * *

_**Waverider** _

"How did this happen?" Oliver demanded.

"How come you didn't stop him?" Sara asked Stein.

"I'm sorry, I got distracted." Stein said apologetically.

"By what?" Oliver asked.

"Tell them, Grey." Jax implored.

"It's not professor's fault, Ray let Ness walk right into Capone's hand." Nate said accusingly.

"They were police officers and who's to say they didn't take him to the FBI like they said they would?" Ray asked defensively.

"Are you really that naïve?" Oliver hissed. "No wonder you were willing to believe that I was a killer, when Ra's set me up." Ray winced at Oliver's comment.

"Gideon, pull up Chicago Chronicle, October 24th, 1931." Nate ordered.

" _Ah, yes, the day Al Capone originally went down for tax evasion, only in this version of history, he becomes something far worse than a criminal, he becomes a mayor._ " Gideon informed as they saw a news article on the screen.

"Al Capone becomes mayor?" Ray asked, disbelieved. "OK, I take it back. Ness probably is screwed."

"Next time, leave it to someone who knows history better than most of us." Oliver scolded Ray.

"OK, you made your point, I messed up, I get it!" Ray exclaimed.

"Let's find out where they took him, so we can unscrew him before this happens." Sara ordered.

* * *

"Any luck finding Ness?" Amaya asked as Nate was going through the books.

"By the time you find Ness, he'll be swimming with the fishes." Mick quipped as it hit Nate.

"Mick, you beautiful genius, that's it!"

"About time someone noticed." Mick said as he grabbed the hand glass.

"Gideon, set the course to shipping harbor dock 39." Nate ordered.

* * *

Capone shoved Ness to the water as the Legends showed up.

"Nice getups." Capone smirked. "Seems our new friends have got some friends of their own. Get 'em, boys!"

The mobsters fired from their Tommy guns as Atom and Mick fired back and Steel engaged one of them and Oliver shot another one down and Amaya dove into the water, trying to save Ness.

"I'm going after Capone." Atom was about to run to Capone's car.

"Forget him, we got Ness!" Oliver ordered.

"Is he dead?" Mick asked as Amaya pulled Ness out from the water.

"Unconscious, he took on a lot of water."

* * *

In the shadows, Darhk smiled. "Merlyn was right. They took the bait."

* * *

**_Waverider_ **

"Somehow Capone knew that Ness would be the one to take him down." Oliver realized as Ness was being treated in the med-bay.

"Capone said something about having new friends." Ray remembered.

"But we have a bigger problem. I mean, another problem." Nate pointed out. "This week, Ness and his team are supposed to obtain Capone's ledger from his bookkeeper. Now, the IRS's case against Capone for tax evasion completely depends on that ledger."

"And while Ness is here with brain damage, he can't exactly grab it." Oliver pointed out.

"Exactly, which means one of us has to take his place." Nate added.

* * *

"Nobody knows what Ness looks like." Oliver agreed. "This isn't such a bad idea."

"I got this." Ray volunteered.

"No." Oliver said harshly as Ray scowled. "We're in this mess, mainly because you learned history from the movies. Nate knows this era better than any of us. It should be him. What's the plan?"

"If Capone's ledger is anywhere, it's probably at his primary speakeasy, the Chelsea Club, so Ray and I will go to the bureau, assemble Ness's team, lead him to bust the place up, grab the ledger." Nate said.

"OK, so, Sara, Jax, Stein and I will go to the club undercover. Mick, Amaya, you watch over Ness." Oliver ordered.

* * *

**_Chelsea Club_ **

Sara, Jax, Stein and Oliver were undercover in the club before Damien Darhk showed up, facing them. "What are squares like you doing in a place like this?"

"You." Sara growled as Jax and Stein were about to fuse before a red lightning bolt stopped them.

"Thawne." Oliver realized before he, Sara and Stein vanished in the lightning and Nate and Ray showed up with federal agents.

"Freeze! Nobody move!"

"You're all under arrest for the violation of the Volstead Act!"

One of the agents grabbed Jax as Nate intervened. "Take it easy, that's our inside guy."

"Considering this club is as dry as Sahara, I'd say you need a new inside guy, Special Agent Ness." The agent drawled as Jax got up on his feet and Nate dragged him aside.

"What the hell's happening here?"

"Damien Darhk showed up with Thawne, they took Oliver, Grey and Sara." Jax explained.

* * *

_**Elsewhere** _

Oliver, Stein and Sara woke up, all tied to chairs as they found out that they were in some kind of a room.

"Damien Darhk and Eobard Thawne working together with Al Capone." Oliver groaned. "I should have known."

The door opened as a man entered, someone neither Sara or Oliver wanted to see, ever again. "And don't forget about me." Malcolm Merlyn said. "Oliver, Sara. It's been a long time. You look good for someone, who's come back from the dead."

"Why am I not surprised that you and Damien Darhk would find each other?" Sara asked sarcastically.

"How are you still  _alive_?" Oliver hissed, glaring at Malcolm. "And what do you want with us?"

"Yes, you must be surprised to see me, since Tommy had actually cut my head off. My own son, that I wanted to bring back and remedy my mistake." Malcolm said. "Thawne had told me everything and brought me here, shortly after I helped your sisters bring you back, despite my objections, because I wanted to heal Thea's conscience and rectify the mistake of killing you. So, he brought me to his crusade."

"What crusade?" Sara demanded.

"Well, for starters, you have something crucial to our crusade and while my partners think I'm a fool for trying…" Malcolm passed by Sara, Oliver and Stein. "I would like to broker a deal with you."

"Go to hell." Oliver snarled. "Do you think we would ever trust you, after what you've done to us?"

"You have in your possession an amulet." Malcolm ignored Oliver. "Give it to me and I will give you nine years of your lives back."

"What are you talking about?" Sara asked, confused.

“You haven’t told her?” Malcolm asked Oliver. “I was the one, who arranged to blow up the Queen’s Gambit. That was the day everything changed for you two. Hundreds of dominos toppling. Yao Fei, Shado, Slade Wilson, Doctor Ivo, League of Assassins… losing your identity…”

"And your own death and losing Tommy." Oliver realized.

"We all get clean slates." Malcolm explained.

"Why don't you just ask Thawne to take you back in time?" Stein asked.

"Because Malcolm's just his errand boy, sent to retrieve the amulet." Sara realized.

"What does it do?" Oliver asked.

"What does it matter?" Malcolm shrugged them off. "I'm giving you two and your sisters a chance to live normal lives; to go back, maybe go to college, meeting Henry and Laurel again, settling down in peace."

"Do you honestly believe that we would accept whatever feasible offer you give us?" Oliver snarled. "Besides, you can't just go back in time and change things like that."

Malcolm laughed. "Why not?"

"Because there are consequences." Sara said. "You would harm countless of other lives."

"But none of you would remember any of this, would you?" Malcolm shot back. "You all would be blissfully unaware of time travel, of loss, of heartbreak. You would all be happy and isn't that what matters most in the end?"

"Hey, Malcolm." Sara spoke up as he was walking away. "Rather take a nightmare that's real over a dream that's a lie." She remembered Henry's words in dream world.

"I honestly wasn't expecting this." Stein said, proud.

"We've learned." Oliver pointed out. "Besides, no good thing can ever come up from accepting whatever offer Malcolm Merlyn gives."

"You can't just change history at your own whim." Sara said. "Maybe Ollie wouldn't be outed if I'd just let Laurel die." She admitted guiltily.

"If I had the power to go back in time and save Thea, I would do it in a heartbeat, no matter what." Oliver said. "Don't beat yourself up. Though, I suppose no one ever thinks about the collateral damage until it's too late."

"You're right." Stein admitted. "Even the best of us can sometimes wreak havoc, when it comes to time travel."

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"You have been acting weird, ever since we fought the Dominators." Sara remembered. "What's going on?"

"It was just an innocent mistake; I was just trying to give my younger self a bit of a marital advice." Stein admitted guiltily. "Never did I imagine it would ever have an effect."

"You created an aberration?" Oliver asked.

"I… have a daughter." Stein admitted reluctantly.

" _What_?" Sara asked.

"A full-grown human progeny, who I never even knew I had; this beautiful, brilliant…"

"And not real." Sara interrupted.

"At first, no." Stein admitted. "But then I remembered." He said emotionally. "I remembered the countless nights I spent pacing the neighborhood with her stroll, trying to get her to sleep… the… the… the way my heart melted the first time she smiled at me. The distress she caused her kindergarten teacher, when she insisted on singing the periodic table instead of the alphabet… I remembered everything."

"That never really happened." Oliver interjected.

"But the memories are real." Stein protested, sighing. "They are a part of me now. She is a part of me now. And I love her."

Oliver sighed. "I guess no one's perfect, Sara."

Then, Darhk entered, annoyed. "I'm sorry but my ears were burning. I understand Malcolm tried to play nice and offer you a deal. Since you didn't bite, we're gonna have to be a little rougher."

"You don't scare us." Oliver snarled.

"Oh, I know. You were already tortured on Lian Yu and you were trained by the League, as much as it would be fun, it would be a waste of time." Darhk mused as the gangsters entered, grabbing Stein.

"Oliver, Sara, whatever they do, don't give them anything! No!"

"Martin!" Oliver yelled. "Let him go, you bastards!"

Then, they heard Stein screaming in pain.

* * *

Later, Amaya freed Oliver and Sara as Mick, Ray and Nate were looking for Capone's ledger.

* * *

"Hey, you found them." Ray said, relieved as Sara, Oliver and Amaya dragged ' _Stein_ ' outside the warehouse. "You OK?"

' _Stein_ ' nodded.

"Let's get out of here." Oliver ordered before they faced Al Capone and his mobs.

"I don't like, when people try and steal what's mine. How do you think it makes me feel, seeing all you thieves on my property?" Capone asked.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say ' _not good_ '." Nate paled.

"See, the doctor used to give me these pills, said they would help calm me down. Then, one day, I realized the only thing that makes me feel any better, is killing." Capone smirked as he pulled out his Tommy gun. "Time for some therapy."

The Legends took cover as Nate steeled up before Mick tackled Capone to the ground and Sara and Oliver took the remaining mobsters down.

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

**_Waverider_ **

"Why would Eobard Thawne want that amulet?" Oliver asked.

"I still need to ID it." Nate said.

"Let me take a look at it." ' _Stein_ ' volunteered. "I may be able to unlock some of its mysteries."

* * *

Later, Sara and Oliver were walking to the library as ' _Stein_ ' was reading from a book. "You OK?"

"I'm alright." ' _Stein_ ' said.

"Look, we know you've been through a lot but we really need to talk about the aberration that you caused." Sara implored.

"Perhaps some other time." ' _Stein_ ' declined.

"What were you doing here, anyway?" Oliver asked. "You've been acting weird."

"Guys." Nate entered. "Jackson and I have been on the bridge talking about… ship stuff."

" _Ship stuff_?" Sara repeated as Nate nodded. "OK."

"I'm sure there's no need to rush off." ' _Stein_ ' intervened. "Jax can wait."

"Since when do you call him ' _Jax_ '?" Sara asked.

"Actually, it's pretty urgent. We should go now." Nate insisted, giving ' _Stein_ ' a look as it hit Oliver but before he could act, ' _Stein_ ' knocked him, Sara and Nate on the floor before Thawne turned himself to his real form and zapped out from the office but in the corridor, Jax shot him down as he fell on the floor.

"A speedster weapon. Impressive." Thawne smiled as he grabbed Jax by his throat. "Unfortunately for you, the effects are only temporary."

" _What did you do with Stein?_ " Jax choked out.

"Oh, I wouldn't waste my energy worrying about him right now." Thawne taunted.

" _Whatever you're gonna do, do it now._ " Jax choked out again.

"In rush to die, are we?" Thawne smiled, amused.

" _I wasn't talking to you._ "

Thawne then noticed shrunk Ray, who punched him in his face before Thawne zapped to the bridge, disabling the cloaking and opening the cargo bay as Malcolm Merlyn entered with the mobsters.

"Tear the ship apart, kill anyone you find."

* * *

Sara and Oliver were trying to take down the mobsters with their guns before Atom and Steel showed up, incapacitating them.

* * *

Malcolm entered the bridge, hanging his hat on a telescope as he examined the box before smirking as he realized that Sara and Oliver snuck up on him. "The League taught you two well." He turned around to face them. "But unless you two hand over the amulet, I'm gonna have to teach you a few new lessons."

"Those, who cannot do, teach." Sara quipped as she and Oliver engaged Malcolm and threw him down on the floor but Malcolm got up and held his own, pulling out a knife, trying to stab either one of them but Oliver gained the upper hand, slamming Malcolm to the ground and nearing the blade to his throat.

"I should have killed you a long time ago."

"I offered you an out, not just a chance to survive but to live a better life." Malcolm sneered.

"Already got one; one without you in it!" Sara snarled.

"What about your friend Martin Stein?" Malcolm choked out.

"What did you do to him? Where is he?!" Oliver snarled.

"That information comes at a cost." Malcolm said.

"Why should we trust you?!"

"What choice do you have?"

* * *

**_Chicago_ **

Sara and Oliver were narrowly able to rescue Stein as they untied him and knocked Capone out.

"Sorry, had to trade you for the amulet."

* * *

"Do you think it was a good idea to give Malcolm the amulet, Ollie?" Sara asked.

"It's gonna bite us in the ass, sooner or later." Oliver pointed out. "But… with Merlyn, there are rarely any good options."

"We need to find Rip." Sara sighed.

"Guys, you might want to hear this." Jax said as he showed them a message on the computer.

" _Legends, if you're hearing this, I'm alive and I'm in trouble._ " Rip's voice said.

* * *

_**Present** _

"What happened to Uncle Rip, Aunt Sara?" Ashley asked.

"Well…" Sara paused, still tensing from the dreadful memory.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not doing the whole "George Lucas" thing because honestly, it feels like a little dumb episode for me. The next chapter is gonna be different from S2 but the outcome will be the same, with Rip being abducted by the Legion of Doom.
> 
> So, what do  you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.


	5. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Sara return to Gotham, to the time before their friend's journey into darkness as they try to rescue him from the Legion of Doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> I apologize in advance if this chapter sucks but I wanted a little different approach, with a peek into Henry's family.
> 
> I  do not own  DC Comics  or the CW TV shows  Arrow ,  The Flash ,  Legends of Tomorrow  or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

"Where  _or_  when did the message originate?" Oliver asked.

"I managed to pinpoint it to Gotham City. 2008." Stein said. "And also… an old friend might need your help. Gideon."

On the screen showed an article about deaths of the Fyff family as Oliver and Sara gasped. "Oh, no…"

* * *

"OK, Sara and I need to disguise ourselves because as far as the world is concerned, we disappeared when the Gambit went down." Oliver sighed. "Keep a low profile and follow Henry and his family. Hopefully, we can help them before it's too late."

"Why would they even go after Nicky and Riley?" Sara asked, confused.

"He's had a lot of enemies." Oliver admitted. "But they are supposed to be alive, so we gotta get to the bottom of this. There's a reason Rip called us there."

"Yeah but there's one problem." Ray pointed out. "Technically, you two are supposed to be dead… missing… you know what I mean."

"Wells' device?" Oliver suggested.

Sara nodded as she pulled out a small pen-like device as light flashed. "Now, only you can see our real faces, guys."

* * *

**_2008, Gotham City_ **

"What exactly happened?" Oliver said as he walked down the street with Sara.

"I don't know. Suddenly, someone blew Nicky's house up, when they were all having a family dinner. This is three days before it happened." She sighed. "I never saw his family, when they were all really happy, you know. Before… all of this." Sara said sadly.

"Neither did I." Oliver admitted. "When I met Henry, he was… he almost hit rock bottom. He was still trying to get up on his feet but he was able to put up with teaching me my hacking skills."

Then, they saw Henry and a little girl in his arms entering the house as they left the car as Oliver and Sara smiled. "I've never seen him this happy before." Sara said.

"Ashley… she's such a sweet girl." Oliver smiled before they happened to bump into a red-haired girl with glasses.

"Sorry, didn't see you." Oliver said apologetically before he and Sara recognized the girl.

"It's OK." Barbara said before noticing the looks on Oliver's and Sara's faces. "Do I know you?"

"No… it's…" Oliver paused.

"You're Barbara, right? Commissioner Gordon's daughter." Sara said, trying to feign ignorance.

Barbara nodded. "Can I help you?"

"No. We just…" Oliver paused. "Henry Fyff has become a person of interest."

Barbara sighed. "Please, no. Don't drag him into this again."

"We're not trying to recruit him." Sara said quickly. "We just have some questions and then we'll get off his back, you have our word."

Barbara nodded. "His family has been through a lot already. Please, leave him out of this." She walked past them as Oliver and Sara looked at Nicole's house sadly.

* * *

"Sara and I will follow Henry." Oliver ordered. "Nate, Ray, Amaya. Keep an eye on Nicky and Riley. The rest of you, watch out for any strange activity in Gotham."

* * *

Sara and Oliver were keeping an eye on the house as they saw a red-haired woman ring the bell and Oliver sneered.

" _Mercy_. Looks like she's offering him another job."

Sara looked worried. "Is that when…"

"I don't think so." Oliver shook his head, seeing Henry's unhappy expression. "But still, he's not very happy about her offer."

"Shouldn't we…"

"And what are we gonna say?" Oliver interjected. "For now, let's follow him and figure out what's going on."

* * *

Sara and Oliver followed Henry as they saw him sneak through the ducts into a building. "Whose place is that?"

"I don't know." Oliver admitted. He and Sara geared up as they pulled out a futuristic watch, mapping the building. "There's a sewer hatch on the southern side of the building." Knowing Mercy, she hired him to do something that could put his family in danger."

* * *

Oliver and Sara snuck in through the ducts before they heard yelling of a man with a British accent. "Well, well, well, Henry bloody Fyff."

"Hey, Ozzy." Henry quipped.

" _The Penguin_?" Sara hissed. "Mercy Graves wanted Henry to steal from the Penguin?" Then, she heard a punch and Henry groan as her blood boiled.

"Look, I came here to borrow something."

"The artifact is mine, you bloody idiot. Tell Mercy she can beat it."

"Oz, guy has to pay for his rent and support his kid, you know." Henry said dryly before they heard another punch.

"Tell Mercy she can beat it. It's not going anywhere." Penguin snarled. "Or you know what. You want to support your kid? You can meet your family in afterlife." They heard a cock of a gun as Sara on impulse jumped out from the ducts, pulling out her batons and knocking out two men holding Henry, while Oliver fired an arrow as he jumped down as well, disarming Penguin and knocking him out.

Henry stared as he got up on his feet. "I didn't need a backup from Mercy."

"We don't work for Mercy Graves." Oliver said quickly as Sara groaned, trying to come up with an explanation.

* * *

They went into one of Henry's safehouses as Sara stitched his wound. "Thanks."

"Why were you stealing from Oswald Cobblepot?" Sara asked.

"No offense but it's none of your business." Henry said, chuckling at Sara.

"Like to keep things to yourself, huh? Afraid we'll spill the beans to your sister and she'll kill you?" Sara quipped.

"Do I know you?" Henry asked, chuckling. "You act like if we had met."

"Maybe we have." Sara smiled. "You low on money or something?"

"How do you know that and for that matter, what the hell do you care and why did you follow me?" Henry demanded.

"We saw you with your daughter this afternoon." Oliver explained. "I know that look in your eyes. You're trying to support your family the only way you know. But trust me, no good can come from working for Mercy Graves. We've been after her for a while, she's nothing but trouble." He said.

"I know that but I don't have a choice." Henry nodded. "My girlfriend's dying from cancer. And I need money to support our daughter."

"Why did you trust her?" Sara asked.

"She knows which buttons to push." Henry admitted reluctantly. "All I needed to hear was, " _I can support your family_." I should have known better but she pays a lot of money."

"You're a good man." Sara smiled.

"No. I'm not." Henry said in shame.

"If that were true, you would stay away from your family and leave your daughter with your sister and nephew." Oliver said as Henry stared.

"How do you know all this? Who are you?" Henry asked, confused. "Have we met?"

"We might one day." Sara smiled. "Let's just say that Barbara and your sister are not the only ones who believe that you're a good person."

"How do you know all this?" Henry asked.

Oliver cleared his throat as Sara came to, freeing herself from her moment of giving into her feelings. "We want to help but we need to know what did Mercy want you to steal."

Henry sighed. "I don't know." He pulled out a bag with what seemed to be a piece of parchment inside and Sara took a look.

"It's in Hebrew."

"I didn't ask." Henry admitted. "Look, all I want is to help my family, OK? I can barely pay tuition and hospital bills."

"Where's Mercy?" Sara asked.

"I don't know." Henry admitted. "But there was another guy with her. He hired Mercy and she hired me."

"Who?" Oliver asked.

"All I know is that his name is Hunter. British accent, beige trench coat, moustache, kind of a chevalier." Henry listed.

"Where is he?" Sara demanded.

* * *

**_Elsewhere in Gotham City_ **

Sara, Oliver and Henry entered an abandoned warehouse as Rip showed up. "Thank God you're here."

"You know this guy?" Henry asked Oliver and Sara, confused.

"Rip, what are you doing here?" Sara demanded. "What's going on?"

"Thawne hired Fyff through Mercy to steal a map that would help them how to use the Spear." Rip said quickly. "I wanted to get ahead of him and hire him before Thawne but he was almost one step ahead of me, so I reached out to you."

"Wait, I don't understand, what's going on? Who's Thawne?" Henry asked before a bolt of lightning took them all down as the Reverse-Flash showed up.

"I am." Thawne said.

Henry gasped. "What the…"

"Give me the map or I will kill your daughter." Thawne threatened as a moment later, he held in his hands a little girl.

" _Daddy!_ " Ashley screamed.

"Ashley!" Henry exclaimed. "Let my daughter go right now!"

"You son of a bitch." Oliver snarled.

Then, Damien Darhk and Malcolm Merlyn showed up. "Well, all we needed to do was to follow your boyfriend to draw you out." Darhk laughed.

"You have interfered in our business for far too long. It's time to end this. Once and for all." Malcolm said. "Either give us the scroll, or she dies."

"Please, whoever you are, leave my daughter out of this. I'm begging you, she's an innocent." Henry begged.

" _Guys, we have a problem, Thawne just took…_ "

"We know, just get to our location ASAP!" Oliver ordered.

Oliver and Sara saw the painful look in Henry's eyes, the same one they have seen many times and it seemed this was the first time he was experiencing it… and unfortunately, it wasn't the last.

"The scroll. Now." Darhk demanded.

"Let my daughter go and I'll give you whatever you want." Henry said.

"Don't do this." Sara said. "They'll kill us all anyway."

"Do as they say." Oliver ordered, giving Sara a look as she nodded, mental message received. ' _You need to trust me._ '

Henry approached the Legion of Doom slowly, handing them the scroll as they let Ashley go and Henry hugged her tightly, while she cried. "Daddy, what's going on?"

"I don't know." Henry said.

"How sweet." Darhk mocked. "Kill them."

In that moment, Rip reacted, shooting at Thawne and knocking him on the ground, while Oliver fired an arrow but Malcolm blocked with his sword and Henry was running away with his daughter, while Sara and Oliver engaged Darhk and Malcolm in close combat and then suddenly, Firestorm showed up, swiftly taking Darhk and Malcolm down as Rip tried to shoot the Reverse-Flash but before he could, the Reverse-Flash took him, Malcolm and Darhk and vanished in a bolt of lightning with the scroll.

* * *

"Thank you." Henry shook his hand with Sara. "You saved my daughter from… whoever the hell they were."

"I'm glad I could help." Sara smiled.

"She's my everything, you know." He turned to his Ashley's room. "I can't imagine a world without her."

"But she doesn't have to be." Sara said. "You're a good person, Henry. And a lot of people believe in you."

"No, I'm not." Henry said. "I'm a guy, trying to do good things with bad ways. I'm not a saint. And eventually, inevitably, what I do hurts my family." He said guiltily. "My daughter deserves a better life than this. And my sister deserves a better brother than I am. Almost every time I bailed out on her, Mary and Riley, when they needed me. Now, Mary's dying from cancer and I'm trying to help but I always mess things up." He sighed sadly.

"You can be better than that. You can be a father, who's there for his daughter. A brother, who's there for his sister. A boyfriend, who's there for his dying girlfriend. Someone, who protects his loved ones no matter what. I know you have a potential to be a better man. You just need to keep trying." Sara smiled at him in assurance.

"Why does a stranger believe in someone like me? I can't help Mary, I can't pay the bills, soon enough, she will die and as Nicky says, half the time I try to help, I just make things worse." Henry said.

"But she still believes in you. And Barbara does too. You can be a good person, I know it. Don't give up on yourself now." Sara implored.

"Why would a stranger believe in me?"

Sara kissed him as Henry tensed, surprised. "Let's just say I've been where you're at and we've both carried that burden. One day, you'll find someone, who will still believe in you and help you believe in yourself again."

"How do you know that?" Henry asked but Sara pulled out a flashlight device, flashing Henry's eyes and erasing his memories as he passed out on the couch.

Sara then entered a room as Ashley was on bed, hiding under the blanket. "Shhh. It's OK, honey. It's gonna be OK."

Ashley peeked from the blanket. "Are you an angel?"

"No." Sara smiled. "I'm a friend of your Dad."

"You're the one who saved Daddy." Ashley realized. "Who are you?"

"Let's just say that one day, he and I will be very close friends. But it's our little secret for now." Sara said softly. "Ashley, can you promise me something?" Ashley nodded. "Show your father that no matter what, you'll always love him."

"I do love Daddy." Ashley said.

"I know that… but… he may stop believing in himself." Sara explained, wiping her wet cheek. "You need to help him believe again."

"I will." Ashley promised as Sara hugged her tightly before leaving the house, entering the Waverider with Oliver, who hugged her.

"You OK?"

"No." Sara shook her head. "I wish he didn't have to go through it. Next month, they all…"

"I know." Oliver said, tightening the hug.

"I wanted to save her but…" Sara choked out, holding her tears back.

"Then, he might never have met me… or you." Oliver said. "But… we can figure this out."

"I wanted to save his family but I tried saving mine and you were outed. I can't put him through this." Sara said guiltily.

"We'll see him and Laurel in the present, once we stop Thawne." Oliver promised.

* * *

**_Wayne Manor_ **

"Bruce, do you know who was that archer, the assassin and that fire guy?" Barbara asked.

"No idea." Bruce said. "But they helped Henry. Maybe there are more people trying to make this world a better place."

* * *

**_Present_ **

"Uncle Hank was in trouble and you had to save him?" Ashley asked.

Sara nodded, holding her pregnant stomach. "I wanted to make him happy but… you can't change time without consequences."

"Because you would make a mess like Uncle Barry." Ashley nodded. "But, then Uncle Rip got brainwashed by that evil speedster, did he?"

Sara nodded. "And then, we had to go to the British Colonies and…"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again if this chapter sucked.
> 
> So, what do  you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far


	6. Turncoat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When The Legends find a new Time Aberration they learn they must travel to the winter of 1776 to protect George Washington and the American Revolutionary War. Unfortunately, things don’t go as planned, forcing Sara to send out Nate and Amaya to help. Meanwhile, Jax and Stein who are busy protecting the incapacitated Waverider from their new enemy, are forced to step into roles that they don’t think they are prepared for. And at the end, Oliver and Sara are forced to return to the present as their family needs to struggle with a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  I do not own  DC Comics  or the CW TV shows  Arrow ,  The Flash ,  Legends of Tomorrow  or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

 

Oliver and Sara were enjoying the lunch as they smiled at each other. "Wow. You know, as much as I miss Nicole's turkey, this is still nice."

Sara chuckled. "Yeah. You know, I always knew that we'd be fighting side by side again but I never imagined…"

"Time traveling and saving the history?" Oliver smiled. "Neither did I."

Suddenly, the ship trembled as Sara's food fell on her pants as she groaned. "Are you serious?!"

"Another timequake." Oliver growled. "Gideon! What's going on?"

* * *

As Nate and Gideon filled everyone in on the bridge, Oliver shook his head. "No, it's a trap, Thawne and his gang is trying to lure us into 1776."

"Just like in Chicago." Sara nodded.

"They're very effective about that, if I might add." Stein pointed out.

"Yeah." Mick shrugged as he entered.

"You wish to speak, Mr. Rory?" Stein asked him. "I noticed that the death of our forefather hasn't diminished your appetite."

"Washington's a punk." Mick said nonchalantly as he ate his cookie.

"He led America to independence and became its first President." Stein argued.

"Well, without Washington, America wouldn't have democracy." Ray agreed. "Or " _Hamilton_ "."

"If Washington's so cool, why is he on one-dollar bill and Franklin's on hundred-dollar bill? Now he is cool." Mick pointed out.

"He is cool but he didn't lead the troops across the Delaware in a sneak attack." Nate argued. "Washington did. And if that offensive fails, the American Revolution fails and the United States ceases to exist."

"Like Ollie said, it's a trap." Sara pointed out.

"Surely you're not suggesting we do nothing." Stein said, exasperated.

"No, we are gonna do something but we need to be careful about it." Oliver ordered.

"How do we even know where to find Washington?" Amaya asked.

"The night before crossing the Delaware, Washington was in Pennsylvania at the home of William Keith." Nate said. "Keith would've thrown a Christmas banquet for Washington and his men."

"Mick, you're going undercover as U.S. Army private." Oliver instructed. "Nate and Amaya will pose as wealthy newlyweds contributing to the revolution. Jax and Stein will keep an eye out from here. Ray, you shrink and run recon."

"A toy in Christmas stocking." Mick noted, amused.

"Let's go save America." Sara smiled.

* * *

_**Christmas Eve, 1776, Pennsylvania** _

Oliver, Sara, Nate, Amaya and Mick entered Keith's house, mingling as a tall man with grey hair and blue coat approached Oliver and Sara.

"Could I interest the two of you in a glass of eggnog?"

Sara picked the glass from the man's hand and quickly drank it. "It's got a kick."

"It's my wife Martha's recipe." The man said. "A little heavy on the rum but in these trying times, I believe extra rum is warranted." He smiled.

" _Martha…_ " Oliver repeated as it hit him. "George Washington, I presume?"

"At your service." Washington nodded. "Now tell me, from which of our thirteen fair colonies, do you and your wife hail from?"

" _Oliver, you need to get him out of there, now._ " Stein said over the comms.

"I'm sorry, General but I don't have time to explain but your life may be in danger." Oliver said as he grabbed Washington by his arm, when suddenly, the redcoats with automatic rifles entered, causing for the people to run in panic as Amaya, Mick and Nate were fending them off.

"We need to go!" Sara ordered.

"I will not retreat!" Washington said as he pulled out his pistol.

"I'm afraid we must insist." Sara aimed her pistol at Washington as Oliver dragged him.

"You two are the most unusual newlyweds." Washington noted but as they went out, suddenly, an energy wave surged through the area as they went out.

"What the hell was that?" Oliver asked.

"Ray? Nate? Did you feel that? Guys? Anyone copy?" Sara tried to vainly call through the comms.

"My gun is fried!" Mick growled.

"We should go back." Washington protested.

"I'm sorry but your safety is our priority." Oliver said, when a redcoat showed up on the road, with a familiar face, to his, Sara's and Mick's surprise.

" _Rip_? How did you get here?" Sara asked.

Oliver noticed the look in Rip's eyes. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Oliver. Sara." Rip said with no emotion in his tone as more redcoats with automatic rifles appeared behind him, when Rip shot Sara in her abdomen. "Goodbye, Sara."

"Rip, what the hell are you doing?!" Oliver snarled, glaring as Mick held Sara.

"You son of a bitch!" Mick growled.

"Mr. Rory, we meet again." Rip smiled as redcoats surrounded Oliver, wounded Sara, Mick and Washington.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mick demanded as he and Oliver were holding injured Sara.

"On the contrary, nothing has ever been more right." Rip smiled, amused as he caressed Sara's cheek. "If anything, we're a bit more alike now, aren't we? Take them away!" The redcoats were taking Mick and Washington away as Oliver glared at Rip.

"Rip, I swear to God, you're not getting away with this…"

"And what are you going to do, Mr. Queen? Either follow me and save your friends, or help Miss Lance before she bleeds to death. It's up to you." Rip smirked devilishly as he was walking away, while Oliver glared and held Sara's wound.

* * *

**_Waverider_ **

"Sara, it's gonna be OK." Oliver assured her as he got her to the med-bay. "Just hold on." He looked around. "What happened to the power?"

"The device must have used some kind of an EMP pulse." Stein realized. "We need Gideon's medical capabilities to extract the bullet and repair any internal damage."

"If we merge, we can use Firestorm's nuclear energy to repair the time drive and get Gideon back online." Jax suggested as he and Stein tried to merge but nothing happened.

"What's happening?" Oliver demanded.

"Whatever fried the ship must've done the same thing to our Quantum Splicer. Like an EMP." Jax realized.

"Which explains why Raymond is stuck in a miniaturized state." Stein realized.

"Hang on, Sara, we'll figure this out." Oliver assured her before turning to Jax. "Rip did this."

"What? That's not possible." Jax shook his head, disbelieving.

"The Legion must've found some way to turn him." Sara realized.

"Whatever the Legion's done to Rip, we gotta get him back." Jax said.

"Stein, try to stabilize her." Oliver ordered. "Jax, see if you and Ray can fix the ship, I'll try to find Amaya and Nate and get Mick and Washington back before it's too late."

* * *

"Oliver, what happened?" Amaya asked.

"Rip went rogue and incapacitated the ship and shot Sara." Oliver explained. "Jax and Ray are trying to restore the power. We need to find Washington, so he can cross Delaware."

"Saving a president, a nation and Christmas." Nate quipped.

"And Rory." Amaya added.

"That was implied." Nate shrugged.

"The Legion somehow turned Rip against us. We need to find a way to get him back if we can." Oliver said.

Amaya shook her head. "But, Oliver, if Rip's been brainwashed, there may not be…"

"I know." Oliver nodded. "But we can't cross that bridge yet. We have to try at least."

"OK." Amaya and Nate nodded.

* * *

**_Forests of Pennsylvania_ **

Oliver, Nate and Amaya were walking down the road before Oliver heard a snap of branch. "Someone's following us."

"Yeah, I heard that too." Amaya nodded as they followed the source of the sound and neared the valley.

"Oliver, are you sure?" Nate asked. "Maybe it was just a squirrel or something…"

Suddenly, two Hessians rushed at them as Oliver dodged but one of them tackled Nate as they rolled down the valley to the river. "Nate!" Oliver yelled as Amaya knocked out the other Hessian. "Amaya…"

She summoned ashe of the seal as she dove to the river. Oliver was about to follow them before he saw the redcoats walking towards Waverider as he followed them.

* * *

**_Waverider_ **

Jax was preparing traps in the ship as Rip and the redcoats pried open the cargo bay door and as he heard footsteps around the corner, he hid and then ambushed him but to his surprise, the man was able to take him down.

"I'm impressed, Jax." Oliver smiled.

"Oliver, what are you…"

"I saw the redcoats trying to get to the ship, I figured you needed backup." Oliver said as Jax nodded before they heard Rip shout.

" _Oliver, Jax, give it up! I taught the two of you everything you know about the Waverider._ " They both hid as they saw the light of the torch from the corner. " _There's nowhere to hide, I know every nook and cranny on this ship._ "

Rip was entering the med-bay through the cargo bay as Oliver and Jax hid behind the containers. "Hmmm, something tells me I'm getting warmer."

On impulse, Jax rushed to the corridor. "No, colder!" He yelled, distracting Rip, who followed him.

Oliver went into the med-bay, grabbing a gun and trying to protect Sara at all cost. "Oliver, what's going on?" Stein asked.

"Rip went rogue." Oliver said simply. "Jax is trying to keep him busy. How is she?" He turned to Sara.

"I managed to close the wound but I don't…"

Sara moved her hand as she woke up, smiling at Stein and Oliver before Rip entered. "Aw, I'm sorry to interrupt this tender moment."

Oliver got up on his feet. "Rip, this isn't you. You don't have to do this. We're your friends."

"Then why are you stopping me from getting the Spear? With it, we can get what we want, you would not have to be exposed and you and Laurel and Sara and Henry can live happy lives." Rip chuckled.

"Mr. Hunter, listen to yourself…" Stein was knocked out as Oliver lunged at him but Rip tossed him away before grabbing Sara by her throat.

"I will snap her neck before you can get up." He warned as Oliver glared.

"Get away from her!" Jax yelled as he entered.

"Not another step." Rip aimed his gun at him. "Now, one last time, where is the piece of that Spear? Don't make me ask you again."

"We're not telling you." Oliver growled.

Rip sighed as he tightened the hold of Sara's throat as she choked out, while Oliver glared but Rip shot down on the floor, inches away from Oliver's feet. "None of you has to die tonight."

"OK." Jax gave in. "Let her go, and I'll tell you."

"Tell me and I'll let her go." Rip ordered.

"Jax, don't!" Oliver yelled.

"It's inside your telescope, now just… just let her go." Jax begged. "Rip. Rip, it's Sara. Come on, it's Sara."

Rip turned to her, staring impassively. "You say her name as if she's supposed to matter to me." He turned to both Oliver and Jax. "She doesn't." Then, he tightened the hold as the bones cracked and Sara stopped breathing and both Oliver and Jax gasped, shocked.

"No!" Oliver yelled as Jax rushed to Sara, while Rip was walking away. Oliver glared at his former friend before going to the armory and grabbing his bow and quiver.

* * *

**_1776, Pennsylvania_ **

The redcoats were about to hang Mick and Washington before they were fighting back and Nate and Amaya came to assist.

"A gentleman would stay and fight but as an American, I suggest we run." Washington said as more redcoats were approaching them.

"No arguing about that." Nate said as they ran away.

* * *

Oliver notched an arrow and aimed at Rip's head. "Not another step, Rip!"

Rip raised his hands with the fragment as he turned to Oliver. "You won't kill me, Mr. Queen."

"You killed Sara, why shouldn't I kill you?!" Oliver demanded. "How could you, after all you two have been through?!"

"There's no rhyme nor reason to any of this, Mr. Queen." Rip shrugged. "History is war and slavery and holding your dead son in your arms. There's no point in protecting history, so we might as well just burn it all down." He sighed as he stretched his arms. "If you're gonna kill me, just get on with it."

Oliver glared as all he could see was Rip snapping Sara's neck right in front of him before suddenly, he heard Sara's voice from behind. "Ollie, no!"

He turned around and looked surprised to see Sara and Jax. "What… how…"

"Gideon, Jax and Stein saved me. Looks like Rip put together a pretty good team." Sara smiled.

"Lower the bow, Oliver." Jax insisted.

"I won't." Oliver hissed, turning back to Rip.

"Listen to your friends, Mr. Queen." Rip suggested.

"Shut up! That's not Rip anymore, he's with the Legion now!" Oliver yelled.

"You know what day it is, Ollie?" Sara asked. "December 25th. It's Christmas. It's when we remember to be our best selves. And I know you're a good person. You would not give up on me. And I'm not ready to give up on either you or Rip yet."

"Why are you protecting him?" Oliver asked.

"We're not protecting him." Jax said. "We're protecting you, Oliver."

Oliver stared for a moment and eventually growled in frustration as he lowered the bow.

"Speaking of miracles, the British are coming." Rip said as he was walking away as they heard yelling in the distance.

"Why didn't you let me do it?" Oliver asked.

"For the same reason you wouldn't let me kill Roy." Sara pointed out as she held his hand, while he stared at her. "Because I won't let you lose yourself again. You helped me find my soul again. It's only fair of me to protect yours."

* * *

_**Later, Waverider** _

"So, history's been restored?"

" _Yes, Captain Queen, though there is a statue in the nation's capital that bears a striking resemblance to Mr. Rory._ "

Sara looked at him, proud.

"I'm glad you're OK." Oliver smiled.

"Yeah." Sara nodded as Oliver stared at the screen.

"Did I do the right thing? Sparing Rip? Letting him go?"

Sara sighed. "I don't know. But you're the one who taught me that you need to remember what you're fighting for, and despite everything, you still need to believe in the best in some people. Even if maybe sometimes there's not. You need to hold on to your humanity."

"I'm not sure if we can bring Rip back." Oliver sighed.

"But we can try." Sara smiled before they heard a call on the screen.

"Gideon, who is it?" Oliver asked.

" _It's Miss Gordon, from 2017, Mr. Queen._ " Gideon said as the screen turned on.

"Hey, Barbara."

" _Ollie, you need to get here to Gotham now. It's Laurel, she needs you._ " Barbara said as Oliver and Sara looked worried.

* * *

_**2017, Gotham General** _

"It's OK, Laurel, breathe." Henry, Nicole, Barbara and Dr. Thompkins held Laurel's hands as she was breathing out on the stretcher and screaming in pain.

"I can't do this without them."

Suddenly, Sara and Oliver burst in, holding Laurel's hands. "It's OK, honey, we're here."

"Laurel, look at me. You can do this, I believe in you." Oliver assured her.

"Ollie, I'm scared." Laurel cried out, her eyes filling with tears and face going red in pain. "I…"

"Laurel, breathe. It's gonna be OK." Henry held her hand gently. "Imagine you and Ollie are on a beach. Sun's going down, sand on your feet and the sea washing it away, can you see it. Close your eyes and imagine it."

"We're on beach." Laurel closed her eyes, smiling as everyone smiled back as she seemed relieved, though the sweat soaked her gown.

"Laurel, you can do this." Sara assured her.

"OK, Laurel, take a deep breath." Barbara said. "Now, push."

Laurel gasped in pain. "I…"

"You need to stay strong, you can do this, come on, Laurel, as hard as you can." Henry insisted as Laurel screamed out in excruciating agony.

"I can see the head." Nicole said. "That's it, Laurel, again. Take a deep breath and push."

Laurel again screamed as the routine continued for the next few minutes until they heard a baby crying as Oliver's and Sara's presence kept her strong enough to go on. "We're here, Laurel, it will be OK, I promise."

"OK, one more time." Nicole ordered as Laurel again screamed out and then, breathed out in relief as Nicole showed her a baby, wrapped in blanket. "Laurel, Ollie… meet your daughter." She handed Laurel the baby and there was not a dry eye in the room as everyone smiled.

"She's so beautiful." Barbara wiped her wet cheek. "Remember, when you had to go through this?" She turned to Nicole.

"Don't remind me." Nicole laughed. "It was at my house and it was horror. I was lucky to have you two." She looked at Henry and Barbara. "You two were the most important people in my life. I wouldn't have gotten that far with Riley if it weren't for the two of you."

"Or me and Mary with our daughter, if we hadn't had you." Henry pointed out, smiling.

Oliver and Laurel smiled at their daughter. "She has Thea's eyes." Oliver smiled, wiping his eye.

"Henry… Barbara…" Laurel smiled at them. "I… talked with Ollie about this and… if anything happens to either of us… I want you to be her godparents. Could you…"

Henry and Barbara laughed. "Of course we will."

"Don't even bother asking."

Sara reached out with her hands. "Can I…"

Laurel nodded as she handed her the baby. "Ashley Rebecca Queen. Meet Uncle Henry. And these are your Aunts, Sara, Nicole and Barbara."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do  you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.


	7. Camelot 3000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legends continue their quest to hunt down the Spear of Destiny before the pieces fall into the hands of the Legion of Doom. The Legends discover that pieces of the Spear are each being guarded in different time periods by members of the JSA. Their first stop is the future where they find Dr. Mid-Nite which eventually leads them to the past and King Arthur’s Camelot, where Stargirl is protecting her piece of the Spear. In order to protect the Spear shard from the now-evil Rip Hunter, the Legends must join forces with the Knights of the Round Table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises

 

 

 

 

"Congratulations on your daughter, Oliver." Ray said as he drank his scotch.

"Thanks, Ray." Oliver said before frowning. "It's good to have been around for a month before getting that stupid alert."

Sara smiled at him in assurance. "We'll be back for Laurel and Ashley soon after we have left, Ollie."

"Where did Lily's algorithm locate the Spear's fragment?" Oliver asked.

" _Detroit, the year 3000 A.D._ " Gideon replied.

"Journey into the distant future." Stein said enthusiastically. "How exciting."

"Speak for yourself." Nate grumbled.

"Come on, man, who doesn't like the future?" Jax argued.

"I like history." Nate said. "Yeah, I know. It's filled with terror and violence but the future is just…"

"Uncertain." Stein realized as Nate nodded, while sitting down.

"Then just stay on the ship." Amaya suggested.

"You think I should stay on the ship?" Nate asked.

"I don't care; it's up to you." She replied before Sara drove the Waverider through the timestream.

* * *

**_Detroit, 3000_ **

"Both of you, quiet." Oliver ordered as Amaya and Nate kept on bickering. "Nate stays here, the rest of us will go look for the fragment."

" _Unfortunately, the medallion is no longer sensing the presence of the Spear fragment._ " Gideon replied.

"So, it was all for nothing?" Ray asked.

"Maybe not." Sara realized. "Where was it last time, Gideon?"

* * *

They entered Dr. Mid-Nite's laboratory as they found his corpse on the floor, and with blood written word "Rip".

* * *

**_Waverider_ **

"How did the Legion even find the fragments?" Ray asked.

"Rip; he must have told them." Oliver realized.

"Somehow, he remembers where the pieces of the Spear are." Sara agreed.

"Well, then it's a good thing you let him escape." Amaya said sarcastically.

"Something on your mind?" Oliver snapped, whirling on her.

"You should have killed him, when you had the chance, Oliver." Amaya snapped back. "Why did you stop him from doing what he had to, Sara?"

"Because…" Oliver sighed. "It's not what I want to be anymore. And…"

"I get it, Oliver." Amaya nodded. "You already have a lot on your mind, with your wife and daughter and I'm not condoning murder but the JSA would have captured Rip without regard for sentiment."

"Sentiment?" Oliver scoffed. "That's what you think it's all about?"

"Hey, calm down, both of you." Sara intervened.

"I think I know why you keep losing." Amaya sneered as she walked off.

" _Pardon the interruption…_ "

"Excellent timing, Gideon." Stein said, relieved.

" _Your daughter Lily's algorithm has identified a location of another piece of the Spear._ " Gideon said.

"Where is it, Gideon?" Sara asked.

" _A small island known as Britannia in year 507 A.D._ "

* * *

**_507, Britannia_ **

Oliver, Sara, Amaya, Nate and Ray were in disguises walking down the forest before Oliver's and Sara's instincts turned on.

"Somebody's following us." Oliver realized as suddenly, knights went out from the bushes, ambushing them as Sara grabbed her batons and Oliver grabbed his bow and notched an arrow.

"Hey… I mean, hark." Ray said with a poor ancient British accent. "We mean you no harm, we are but mere travelers in this land."

"Your dialect is way off." Nate commented, annoyed.

"I, Raymond of the Palms and my band of merry men and women, humbly request a safe passage to Camelot and an audience with King Arthur." Ray said quickly as Nate sighed in frustration.

" _King Arthur_?" Amaya whispered.

"He's right." Oliver nodded. "The crest on their shields belong to King Arthur."

The knight put his helmet down, revealing a face of a beautiful red-haired woman, to the Legends' surprise. "I am Guinevere. We shall escort you to Camelot but your leper must remain outside the castle walls."

"I'm not a leper!" Nate protested as the rest of the Legends smiled, amused.

* * *

**_Camelot_ **

Guinevere accompanied the Legends in the caste as they all looked around, impressed.

"I guess the stories are more accurate than the history, Nate." Oliver said, to Nate's annoyance and Ray's amusement.

Ray bowed humbly as King Arthur stood up from the Round Table. "There's no need of that here. We're all equal in the court of Camelot."

"Our paths crossed in the woods, while tracking the Black Knight, Your Grace." Guinevere said.

"How then they are not in the league with that vile rogue?" Arthur demanded.

"Ray…" Oliver glanced towards him.

"Your Grace, I swear, we are not your enemies." Ray stepped up. "We are warriors on a quest, a race against evil."

"A great evil haunts my land these many days, kidnapping my noble Knights of the Round Table." Arthur stretched his arms lightly. "Therefore, it'll fall on my wisest adviser to measure the truth of your words."

" _Oh, please, don't say it…_ " Nate begged quietly.

"Summon Merlin!"

Nate raised his arms, annoyed and insulted as a caped figure with a staff entered. "Get ready to fight out way out of here, if Merlin rules against us." Sara instructed.

Merlin put his hood down, revealing blonde hair and a very familiar female face. "Is that…" Oliver's eyes shot wide in recognition.

"Star Girl." Nate finished as Amaya stepped up, shocked even more than the rest of the Legends.

"What are you doing in Camelot?" She demanded.

* * *

**_Waverider_ **

"This ship… it never ceases to amaze me." Courtney said as Oliver, Sara and Amaya accompanied her to the bridge.

"Speaking of amazing…  _Merlin_?" Sara asked.

"Just an identity I adopted to fit into this era." Courtney explained before turning to Oliver. "And this gentleman is..."

"Oliver Queen." He introduced himself. "I'm leading the Legends in Rip's… absence. Why are you here? In this era?"

"Good question." Amaya said, more dazzled than Oliver and Sara.

"I assume it's related to the Spear of Destiny." Sara pointed out as Courtney turned to her, puzzled. "We found Dr. Mid-Nite in year 3000."

"He's dead, Courtney." Amaya explained.

"And we have a reason to believe that they thought he had a fragment of the Spear of Destiny." Oliver added.

"What do you know about the JSA's final mission?" Courtney asked.

"Rip told me before he gave me command of the team." Oliver said as Sara and Amaya looked at him shocked. "And he told me not to tell the rest of you until the time was right. I didn't think it was related to what we're doing somehow until George Washington. I know that you took the Spear from Leipzig in 1956 and scattered the pieces across time, since it was too powerful."

Courtney nodded. "When I arrived in Camelot, it was a meddling kingdom. To help me protect my piece of the Spear, I fashioned it into the legendary court of King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table."

* * *

_**Camelot** _

As they were enjoying the feast, Courtney assured the Legends that the fragment was safe.

"I'm impressed. Not many people can catch us off-guard like that." Oliver said to Guinevere.

"I was a warrior long before I was a queen." Guinevere smiled.

"Why does it sound like you preferred that?" Sara inquired.

"Politics is not one of my passions." Guinevere replied. "But Arthur is a true friend and ally and I believe in his vision in more just and peaceful kingdom."

"So far, I think Camelot has lived up to it." Oliver noted. "Where's Arthur, anyway?"

"On the hunt, no doubt chasing a boar through the brush as we speak." Guinevere said as they drank their wine.

The feast continued well until fanfares sounded and King Arthur entered, with a knight in black armor accompanying him.

"Arthur's captured the Black Knight." Guinevere said, standing up as the Black Knight in chains knelt down and Courtney approached him.

"Arthur, I was beginning to…" Suddenly, Arthur grabbed her and neared a blade to her throat, with a blank expression on his face, to everyone's shock.

The Black Knight freed himself from his restraints and got up on his feet, taking off his helmet, revealing the face of Damien Darhk as the Legends glared. "Oh, sorry about the ruse but I figure it was the only way to get inside." He then smiled at the heroes. "Oh, hey, guys! I see you've met my friend Arthur here."

The Legends then noticed a small device with red light on Arthur's temple.

"Give us a smile, Arthur." Rip said upon taking off his helmet too, wearing a small device on his head too as Arthur smiled.

"What did you do to him?" Oliver demanded.

"The king has left the building." Darhk said. "You don't get the reference? Pity."

"Basically, your king now does anything I want him to do." Rip said as he looked at Courtney, who just stared. "So, if you don't want him to spill your blood all over this floor, I suggest that you hand over your fragment of the Spear."

"My patience is running short." Darhk said, annoyed as he turned to Courtney. "The fragment. Where is it?"

"As long as I live, you will never have it." Courtney sneered.

"Oh, that might be shorter than you think." Rip mocked before Sara grabbed a knife from the table and stabbed one of the knights, while everyone started to attack the mind-controlled knights but Arthur stabbed Sir Galahad and then neared the blade to his own throat, to everyone's shock.

"Stand fast or your king dies." Darhk ordered, while drinking his cup of wine.

"All I have to do is to think it and he slits his own throat." Rip warned.

"Ultimatum time." Darhk warned. "Deliver to me the fragment by dawn or I'll come back with an army just as obedient as Arthur here. Choice is yours. Camelot or the Spear."

Everyone glared at Darhk and Rip as they walked away with Arthur and his mind-controlled knights.

* * *

"Galahad, may you rest in peace, where sorrow and pain are banished." Guinevere covered his corpse with a veil. "May the everlasting light of Camelot shine upon you."

"We have a problem. With Rip, King Arthur and his knights under Darhk's control, things have gotten way more complicated." Oliver groaned upon checking the device on one of the knight's temple.

"That thing's dark magic has turned my king…" Guinevere approached them, still in shock. "My own husband into my enemy."

"It's not his fault." Sara assured her.

"And yet I watched him strike down Sir Galahad with my own eyes." Guinevere cried out, exasperated.

"I promise you, if there is way to save your husband, we'll find it." Oliver tried to console her. "You need to believe, Guinevere, otherwise, we'll have already lost."

"Unless we stop the Black Knight's army, we may never find out." Guinevere pointed out, holding the mind-control device in her hand.

"My Queen, you must be strong." Courtney stepped up. "With King Arthur missing, the Knights of the Round Table will look to you to lead them."

"The mantle of the king is Arthur's." Guinevere shook her head. "Not mine." She put the device down and was about to walk away as Oliver stopped her.

"I know this is hard, Guinevere. Having this kind of responsibility suddenly fall onto you. But you're smart and brave and a natural born leader." He assured the queen.

"You can do this." Sara said as well as Guinevere nodded.

* * *

"We can't let the Legion get to the fragment." Amaya pointed out as she, Oliver and Sara were at the Round Table.

"And what should we do? Steal it?" Oliver asked.

"She's not thinking straight, Oliver." Amaya said as she used the medallion to find the fragment, revealing it in the hilt of Excalibur in the stone.

"Of course." Oliver smiled.

"Are you sure this is the way you want to do it?" Sara asked as Amaya approached the sword. "Star Girl was your teammate, not to mention, your friend."

"The Legion of Doom is closing in on us as we speak." Amaya argued. "There's no time for sentiment. Do you really want to chance Damien Darhk having the power to rewrite reality?"

"Good point." Oliver nodded.

Amaya summoned the ashe of all animals she could as she pulled out the sword and retrieved the fragment. "Let's get out of here."

"Put it down." Courtney ordered as she entered the room. "I don't want to fight you, Amaya but I will if I have to."

"Then get ready, because I'm not leaving without the fragment." Amaya warned as she neared her friend.

"Hey, calm down, both of you." Oliver intervened.

"You left us, Amaya! I was there to protect the Spear and I will continue to protect it until I take my last breath." Courtney said.

"Because you know that doing the right thing is more important than doing what feels right." Amaya retorted. "You're still a member of Justice Society."

"No, I'm not." Courtney shot back. "My heart belongs in Camelot."

" _Your heart_?" Amaya repeated.

"You of all people should understand." Courtney pointed out. "It wasn't duty that led you to join the Legends."

Then it hit Oliver and Amaya. "You've fallen in love with King Arthur."

"How can you expect me to turn away from the truest thing I've ever known?" Courtney asked.

"All I know is that the Legion of Doom will not stop until they get this." Amaya replied, holding the tip of the spear. "And once they do, the world as we know it is over." She handed her the fragment before Courtney returned it.

"Which is why you're taking it, Amaya." She nodded. "I can't go, so you have to fulfill my oath. Protect the Spear." Amaya nodded as the horn sounded in the distance.

"Alright, you heard the wizard." Sara said as she got up from the chair. "Let's boogie." They all left the hall.

* * *

**_Waverider_ **

"Gideon, prepare to take off." Oliver ordered.

" _Yes, Captain._ "

"This doesn't feel right." Jax protested. "We don't just leave people in trouble."

"They're knights and they're fighting so that we can get away." Sara explained.

"With the piece of the Spear." Amaya added.

"And without Rip." Jax argued.

"Take comfort we live to fight another day." Stein pointed out.

"Professor is right, we can't risk losing more people." Oliver nodded.

"The Legion already has two pieces of the Spear." Sara supplied as she was starting the engine. "I don't like this but we cannot risk them getting a Yahtzee."

"What the hell is a Yahtzee?" Mick asked.

" _System's online, Captain Queen. We are ready to time-jump._ "

Then, Nate entered, worried.

"Nate, where's Ray?" Oliver asked as Nate showed them the picture in the book, showing Ray being knighted by Guinevere and explaining the situation. "Are you kidding me? We already have the fragment!"

"All he seems to care about is being remembered in some B.S. bedtime story." Nate said, exasperated.

"We can't leave him behind." Jax said.

"We're not leaving him; he chose to stay." Amaya protested.

"Amaya, I know you're following JSA protocol at whatever cost but this is seriously screwed up." Nate interjected.

"We can't risk losing the piece of the Spear; especially when the Legion is backed by evil Knights of the Round Table!" Amaya snapped.

"Weren't you working on reversing that?" Oliver turned to Stein.

"We were, if we just had a little more time." Stein explained.

"We still can." Jax said.

"And what happens if you can't?" Sara asked.

"Well…" Mick spoke up. "As much as Haircut's a pain in my ass, I'm not gonna let him fight alone." He stood up.

Oliver then sighed. "They're right, Sara." He turned to her. "We're not going to leave Ray behind. He's our teammate, more importantly, our friend and friends look after each other and it's not time to give up on him yet."

Sara sighed. "Alright, let's do this. Guinevere's army are not gonna be able to last long against Damien Darhk, unless you three…" She looked at Stein, Jax and Mick.

"Take out Mid-Nite's mind control tech." Jax finished. "On it."

"Amaya, Nate, you're coming with me and Sara to help Ray, Guinevere and her knights." Oliver ordered.

* * *

**_Camelot_ **

Guinevere, Ray, Courtney and the Knights of the Round Table engaged Darhk, Rip and their army on battlefield as Sara, Oliver, Nate and Amaya came to assist.

"So, came to fight for an imaginary kingdom, after all?" Ray asked.

"I came to fight for a friend." Nate corrected as Ray used his energy-fused sword to fend off Darhk's knights. "A really dumb friend."

The fight went on before the mind-controlled knights suddenly stopped and the devices on their temples overloaded.

"It's working." Oliver realized.

Rip put down his mind-controlling device as Arthur whirled on him. "Begone, devilish sorcerer!"

Rip roared as he engaged Arthur on his horse but Arthur struck his horse down as Darhk approached Rip. "Damien…"

"Sorry, I don't do rescues." Darhk said as he saw the knights and rode away with his horse, while Ray went after him.

"Damn it, Ray!" Nate yelled.

Oliver and Sara approached subdued Rip as Oliver knocked him out and they got him on Waverider.

* * *

Ray followed Darhk and searched for him in the forest, readying his sword as Darhk faced him. "Give it up, Raymond, you're a glorified nerd, not a knight."

"I'm Sir Raymond of the Palms and on behalf of my twelve-year old self, allow me to retort." He infused his sword with the energy from his ATOM gauntlet, fencing with Darhk, who cackled as he managed to strike Ray in his knee, causing for him to kneel but Ray blocked his next attack before slicing through the blade and punching Darhk in his face, knocking him down on the ground as he aimed the tip of the sword at him. "Yield, Damien!"

"OK, OK, I submit." Darhk gasped as Ray let his guard down but Darhk pulled out a blaster and shot Ray in his chest, knocking him down on the ground as he got up on his feet, looking at Ray briefly before walking away.

"Ray!" Nate yelled as he approached Ray's seemingly lifeless body. "Ray, open your eyes, you stupid bastard. Ray, come on!"

"Stop yelling at me." Ray breathed out as he discarded his breastplate, revealing ATOM suit underneath as Nate sighed in relief.

"Ray, you brilliant bastard." He patted Ray on his shoulder.

"It's not Ray anymore." Ray quipped. "It's Sir Raymond of the Palms."

"Yeah, well, I'm never gonna call you that, buddy." Nate quipped.

* * *

_**Later** _

"It was an honor to meet you, Guinevere." Oliver smiled politely as Guinevere smiled at him and Sara.

"And I you both as well, Oliver Queen and Sara Lance… a lot."

"Sara Lance-A-Lot." Sara smiled as Oliver chuckled.

"I think we should keep that part to ourselves, when we tell it to our kids."

Guinevere then looked at Sara and Oliver as it hit her. "Oh, you two are…"

"No."

"Not anymore." Oliver and Sara said quickly, mildly embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"But I… married her sister." Oliver explained.

"And I've already got someone waiting for me." Sara smiled.

"And I think it's time to go." Oliver said quickly as Ray showed up. "Take care, Lady Guinevere." He and Sara shook their hands with her.

"Take care, Sir Oliver. Lady Sara."

They walked away as Ray cleared his throat. "You know, every good legend ends with a kiss."

Sara and Oliver smiled at each other before the realization hit them as they turned to Ray, feeling awkward and uncomfortable. "I'm married to her sister, Ray."

"And I have a boyfriend." Sara added.

"What the eye doesn't see, the heart doesn't grieve over." Ray quipped as Oliver and Sara smirked at each other before giving Ray a very dangerous look.

"You tell to Laurel or Henry about this, we'll skin you alive." Oliver warned as Ray paled and raised his hands in surrender before Oliver and Sara kissed each other and as they let the moment sink in and let go, they smiled at each other. "So?"

"It felt… normal."

"Well, we're both already committed, so…" Oliver smiled.

"Yeah, we better save that for Laurel and Henry when we get back."

"I won't tell either of them a thing." Ray zipped his mouth.

* * *

**_Waverider_ **

Oliver approached Rip, who was locked up in his cell.

"I was gonna kill you for what you did to Sara but I didn't because she and Jax stopped me and I'm glad." Oliver glared. "But just so we're clear, you're not a captain and this is not your ship anymore. I took over your responsibility towards this team because you trusted me and because of your duty to protect the Spear." Rip stared down on the floor passively. "I don't know if the old Rip is still deep down there somehow and but I am sure we'll try to save him. But… if you  _ever_  hurt Sara or anyone of my friends again… I swear to you, I'm gonna put you down in a heartbeat." He growled, glaring at Rip, who just took a deep breath as he looked at Oliver.

"Felt good to get off your chest, did it, Oliver?"

Oliver left the brig as Rip sat in his cell.

* * *

**_Present_ **

"And you saved Uncle Rip, Aunt Sara, did you?" Ashley asked.

"We did." Sara nodded. "But…"

"Uncle Rip's ghosts did not make it easy." Sara then got up as she groaned, holding her pregnant stomach. "I'm sorry, honey but I need a rest. I'll let Uncle Hank take over, OK? Wait here." She kissed her niece on her forehead as she went down as Henry was reading a book, and then looked up as Sara sat down on the couch. "God, the baby's giving me more pain with each day passing by."

Henry got up from the desk as he and Sara kissed each other, while Henry held her stomach. "It's just a few more weeks, sweetheart. Want me to take over?"

"Yeah." Sara nodded as Barbara handed her a glass of water.

Henry was going upstairs as Sara and Barbara turned to the door as they heard clicking and then, Oliver, Laurel, Roy and Thea were entering as they smiled at each other and hugged.

"Hey." Laurel smiled, with Baby Connor in her arms.

"Hey, guys! It's good that you're here." Barbara smiled.

"Is she sleeping?" Oliver asked.

"Not yet." Sara shook her head, chuckling. "She missed you a lot. And we were telling her about how Daddy and Aunt Sara were protecting the Spear of Destiny."

"Again?" Roy laughed. "Where did you guys end up?"

"Camelot." Sara said simply as Oliver laughed.

"Yeah, that was fun."

"Can you take care of Connor?" Laurel handed her baby son to Barbara, who soothed him. "Let's go see how is Uncle Hank doing with her, OK?"

* * *

Oliver and Laurel went up as Thea, Roy, Barbara, Sara and Connor were in the living room, watching a film.

"OK, honey." Henry cleared his throat. "Which one do you want to hear next?"

"The mission to Moon! I like it!" Ashley clapped her hands as Henry laughed, while Oliver and Laurel smiled.

" _He's doing well._ " Laurel whispered.

" _I think he and Sara are gonna be good parents too._ " Oliver assured her as they listened to Henry.

"OK, then. After Daddy and Aunt Sara and Uncle Jax saved Rip, then they…"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm skipping the whole 'saving Rip' thing because honestly, this didn't feel that much interesting, so I'm heading to the episode after that.
> 
> So, what do  you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far


	8. Moonshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Legends track Commander Steel to NASA Headquarters in 1970, they learn where Nate’s grandfather hid the last fragment of the Spear of Destiny. The team notices a time aberration during the Apollo 13 mission and believes that the Legion of Doom might be involved. As the Legends journey into space to intercept Apollo 13, the Waverider suffers massive internal damage and Ray’s life is left in jeopardy when he is stranded on the moon. Meanwhile, tension grows between Rip and Sara as to who is the leader of the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises

 

 

 

 

"You good, Rip?" Oliver asked as Sara and Jax accompanied Rip to his office.

"As good as I can be, considering the circumstances." Rip looked at Oliver. "And for what it's worth, I really am sorry." He glanced at Sara.

"It wasn't you, Rip.  _This_  is you." Sara smiled as Rip nodded.

They accompanied Rip to the bridge as the Legends waited and Stein approached him. "Welcome back, Captain… Mr. Hunter." He shook his hand with Rip.

"It is so good to be back, Martin." Rip said carefully before looking at Ray. "Dr. Palmer, it's very nice to see you again."

"You have no idea, what you've put us through." Ray patted Rip's back.

"Sorry about that." Rip said apologetically.

"The Waverider looks to be in pristine condition." Rip looked around.

"Well, you know, she's holding up pretty well." Jax smiled.

"I liked you more when you were killing people." Mick noted as Rip smiled.

"I see that not everything has changed in my absence." Rip then turned to Amaya. "Miss Jiwe, I haven't gotten a chance to tell you but I had the honor to serve alongside your compatriots, including Dr. Heywood's grandfather. They all spoke very highly of you."

"They all spoke very highly of you too, Rip." Amaya shook her hand with him.

"Glad to have you back." Nate also shook his hand with Rip.

"Well, then… let's get to work." Oliver clapped his hands.

* * *

_**1965, Manhattan** _

Rip, Amaya, Sara and Nate were looking for Henry Heywood but couldn't find him.

* * *

**_Waverider_ **

"OK. If he blended in with people in 1965, we should check the records, he could have found a work." Oliver suggested.

"Why?" Mick asked.

"Henry was a military man." Amaya explained. "He wouldn't have become an accountant. He would have wanted a job, which would have offered an adventure and yet was still somehow patriotic."

"FBI? CIA?" Nate tried.

"He was a fighter pilot before he was recruited by the JSA." Amaya said.

"In the '60s the fledging National Aeronautics and Space Administration used to call upon test pilots to apply to be astronauts." Stein explained.

"Exactly." Ray agreed. "What could be more patriotic, more adventurous than exploring space?"

"Gideon, find every news report you can on NASA, circa 1965." Oliver ordered.

" _Certainly, Captain._ "

They were going over the records before Nate found Henry Heywood's photo at 1970.

Rip then entered. "I think I may have found a way to track Commander Heywood…"

"Don't worry, Rip, we've found him." Oliver assured him.

"You did?" Rip asked, surprised.

"We're headed to Houston, 1970." Jax said.

"We'll infiltrate NASA to contact him." Sara suggested as Rip started to feel uncomfortable.

* * *

**_April 13th, 1970, NASA's Manned Spacecraft Center_ **

Nate, Sara and Amaya disguised themselves as tourists as they followed the tour guide.

"Sara, we've found Henry." Oliver said as he, Ray and Rip were at the press conference.

"That's the Flight Director of NASA." Ray said, excited. "They're probably debating on how to talk to the press about the oxygen tank explosion on Apollo 13."

Henry then turned his attention to Rip, who approached him and offered his hand. "Henry, great to see you…"

Henry slugged Rip in his face as he fell down on the floor as the reporters started taking photos in excitement, while Henry got Rip on his feet, growling in his ear. "You son of a bitch." The guards then dragged Rip out. "Sorry, folks, he doesn't have the right credentials." The reporters showed their badges nervously. "We take press access very seriously around here." Henry raised his brows as he recognized Ray.

"Surprise!" Ray said nervously. "We're back."

* * *

Later, Nate, Oliver, Amaya and Sara entered the hall, where was already Rip and Henry and Rip was in the interrogation room.

"Sir, they say they know you." The guard said.

"You could say that." Henry nodded.

"Henry." Amaya hugged him.

"Amaya." Henry smiled. "As I live and breathe." He turned to Nate as they shook hands. "It's good to see you again, son."

"Come here, man." Nate laughed as he hugged Henry. "Look at you, you still got it."

"What's Rip doing there?" Oliver asked as he saw Rip in the interrogation room.

"Get him out of there." Sara demanded.

"As soon as one of you explains, what in tarnation is going on." Henry said.

"We need your fragment of the Spear of Destiny." Oliver said as Henry raised his brows. "I'm sorry. I'm Oliver Queen. A new member of the team." He shook his hand with Henry.

"There's a legion of villains, who are hunting anyone, who's trying to protect it." Nate explained.

"We have Stargirl's fragment." Amaya added. "But Mid-Nite died trying to protect his."

Henry covered his mouth for a moment before facing them. "I appreciate your concern but I hid my piece of the Spear somewhere safe."

"Believe me, there's no place on Earth safe from these guys." Sara warned.

"Exactly." Henry nodded as it hit Nate.

"You old fox you…" He smiled.

"Care to enlighten us, Nate?" Oliver asked, confused as much as everyone else.

"He hid the Spear in the flag Neil Armstrong planted on the moon." Nate pointed at the photo.

"Well, that is pretty ingenious." Amaya smiled proudly.

"The reason I worked my way up in NASA was to make sure my piece of the Spear remains safe." Henry said. "Speaking of, I really should be getting back to the Mission Control." He was about to walk away.

"Yeah, I guess you gotta figure out how to save the Apollo 13 astronauts." Ray said.

"What are you talking about? The mission is textbook." Henry faced them.

"Didn't an oxygen tank explode and the moon landing get aborted?" Nate asked, confused.

"No, everything is going great up there." Henry disagreed. "Unless…"

"Unless… history's changed." Oliver realized.

* * *

"We need to find a way to intercept Apollo 13 before it lands on Moon." Sara ordered as they were walking down the hall.

"Where's Commander Heywood?" Rip asked. "He and I need to have a little chat."

"He's with the rest of the team talking to the Flight Director." Oliver explained.

"Interesting. Why?" Rip inquired.

"Because we need somebody monitoring on the ground." Sara explained.

* * *

Henry accompanied Mick, Stein and Jax to the command center as he introduced them as the flight controllers.

* * *

**_Later, Waverider_ **

The timeship flew to the outer space as they were nearing Apollo 13.

"Stein, how long before they should establish radio contact?" Oliver asked.

"17 minutes." Stein explained.

"Alright, we've got 17 minutes to figure out what's going on before the whole world's watching." Sara ordered.

"You're not wrong there." Rip agreed. "Gideon, pull up Apollo 13's original flight pattern. We need to find it first." He turned around. "Henry, perhaps now would be a good time to have a chat?"

"Actually, Captain Hunter, I don't feel much like talking." Henry declined as he got up from his seat, while Nate followed him.

* * *

"Amaya, get them here. Something's wrong." Oliver ordered.

* * *

They all looked at Apollo from the window. "This isn't right, the spacecraft shouldn't be in this position." Henry said, confused. "Can the astronauts see us?"

"No, no, no. We're cloaked." Rip assured him.

"What's our plan?" Amaya asked.

"Well, I thought that we…"

"Alright, we got Ray suiting up." Sara said upon entering with Oliver. "He's gonna fly over there, shrink down and let us know what's going on inside."

" _I'm entering the Command Module._ " Ray said over the comms. " _I see Lovell and Haise, but they're unconscious._ "

"What about Jack?" Henry asked. "Dr. Palmer?"

" _Thawne's here._ " Ray gasped as everyone looked alarmed. " _I'm gonna follow him into the Lunar Module._ "

"He's gonna land on the Moon." Rip realized.

" _Well, I'll stop him._ " Ray said.

"Who's Thawne?" Henry demanded. "Where's Swigert?"

"Ray, don't let Thawne see you, no matter what." Oliver warned.

" _Yeah, about that…_ "

Then, they heard clanking of metal as everyone groaned.

" _What's happening?_ " Stein asked. " _NASA's expecting radio contact in three minutes._ "

"We don't have that kind of time." Oliver realized. "If it comes down to it, cut the feed."

" _Yeah, I'm on it._ " Jax said.

" _What's the red button?_ " Ray asked as they heard bleeping.

"It separates the LEM from the Command Module." Henry explained.

" _That's not good._ " Ray said nervously.

"Dr. Palmer, you're gonna have to fly the LEM." Henry ordered.

They turned to the window to see the LEM separate itself from Apollo 13, then they looked confused to hear Stein and Mick singing.

" _I cut the feed._ " Jax said.

"Ray, are you alright?" Sara asked.

" _I'm alive at least._ " Ray sighed. " _I was able to salvage the descent. But it burned up too much fuel, there's no way the LEM will launch into space._ "

"And your suit?" Oliver asked.

" _My thrusters were damaged in the fight. You guys are gonna have to pick me up._ "

"NASA must be going berserk right now." Henry said. "Fred and Jim…"

"Don't worry, we're gonna get Apollo 13 home in one piece." Sara assured him.

"Gideon, plot a course for Command Module." Oliver ordered.

" _Right away, Captain._ "

"Ray, we'll pick you up later." Sara said.

" _Roger that. We landed near the Sea of Tranquility, so I'm gonna head out and retrieve Commander Heywood's piece of the Spear. Which is, needless to say, very exciting._ "

"Good luck, big guy." Nate quipped.

"What about Mr. Thawne?" Rip asked.

" _He's a little tied up at the moment._ " Ray assured them.

* * *

Sara was steering the ship but then…

"Sara, what are you…" Oliver asked nervously.

"The module's heading for meteoroid field, Ollie." Sara said.

"What about the tractor beam?" Nate asked.

"No, the velocity of the Command Module would merely bring us closer to the meteorites." Rip disagreed.

"Which is why I'm swinging the ship around, I'm gonna try and stop the trajectory of the Command Module." Sara said as the tractor beam of the Waverider caught the module.

"Sara, you need to abort, we're gonna hit the meteoroids." Rip said.

"The ship can take more of it than the command module, Rip." Oliver argued.

"Brace yourselves!" Sara yelled as the rocks hit the shield of the Waverider as the timeship trembled.

"We're clear." Oliver said, relieved.

* * *

Ray was on the Moon as he neared the U.S. flag.

* * *

" _Waverider crew, we are now the proud owners of the last fragment of the Spear of Destiny._ " Ray said,

"Copy." Sara said.

" _Copy? That's all I get? Copy? Guys, I'm standing on the freakin' moon!_ " Ray said, annoyed.

"Ray, the Waverider and the jumpship have been damaged." Oliver said. "I'm sorry, Ray but unless you can somehow fix the LEM, you're stranded on the Moon."

* * *

After a while of waiting, Stein called over. " _One minute to the intercept, Raymond. Are you ready up there?_ "

" _Yeah, we're ready._ " Ray said.

" _We_?" Both Oliver and Sara repeated, confused.

" _Long story, let's do this._ " Ray explained.

"Rip, what about the trajectory?" Oliver asked.

"Keep her steady." Rip said.

"Martin, are you sure about these calculations?" Sara inquired. "I'm piloting manually here."

" _Did I or did I not win six Carlins?_ " Stein asked sarcastically.

" _Twenty seconds to intercept._ " Ray said.

"Jax, on Sara's signal, restore the feed." Oliver ordered.

" _Distance to target, 100 meters._ " Ray said.

"And closing fast." Nate said as he looked through the window before the LEM attached itself to Apollo.

"Intercept successful." Sara said, relieved.

"You, ma'am, are steely-eyed missile man." Henry said, proud of Sara.

"I take that as a compliment." Sara smiled.

"Ray, we're gonna dock at the LEM, get ready to get back here." Oliver said.

" _Copy._ "

"Jax, restore the feed." Oliver called out.

* * *

Oliver, Amaya, Nate, Rip and Sara aimed the speedster weapons at Thawne, who was accompanied by Ray as Thawne smiled at Oliver.

"Oliver Queen. It's been a long time."

"Hope it'll be the last." Oliver growled. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Relax." Thawne said calmly. "I'm not gonna kill my ride home."

"Yeah, we still don't trust you." Nate warned.

"Rip Hunter, good to see you; I guess these morons figured out a way to restore your original personality." Thawne smiled at him.

"Enjoy the brig, Eobard." Rip said.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time." Amaya growled as she dragged him down the corridor.

" _Oliver, you need to shut down every non-essential piece of hardware on the ship._ " Stein said.

"Already done, Martin." Oliver said.

"Waverider is using gravitational inertia to float back to Earth." Sara supplied as Nate stared. "What? I know science."

" _It's not enough._ " Stein said. " _If you want to activate the heat shields, and survive re-entry, you have to conserve more power now._ "

"Stein's right." Rip agreed. "We need to shut down the water filtration and the heating systems."

"Let's hope we don't get roasted." Oliver sighed.

* * *

" _There's been a rather interesting development down here on the ground._ " Stein said.

" _Nate, are you there?_ " Mick called out.

"Yeah, Mick, what's up?" Nate asked.

" _There's some kid in the Mission Control calling himself Hank Heywood._ "

"That's your son." Nate realized as he turned to his grandfather.

"I fixed an essay writing contest, so Hank would win." Henry shrugged. "I should've told you earlier. I had to meet him."

"Well, our guidance system failed to power back up." Rip said, annoyed as the computer bleeped.

"Can we enter the atmosphere without it?" Amaya asked.

"We need to figure out the re-entry angle." Ray explained.

"Without the right angle, we're as good as dead." Oliver realized.

"Stein, little help here." Sara called out.

"I'm working as fast as I can but I need a supercomputer, which is not available in 1970."

"We have a supercomputer." It hit Ray.

"Gideon's offline." Rip argued.

"I'm not talking about Gideon." Ray said as he ran to the brig, where Thawne was. Later, Ray entered, gasping in exhaustion. "The re-entry angle needs to be 38 degrees."

"How do you know?  _Thawne_." Rip realized.

"He wants to get back to Earth, same as the rest of us." Ray assured them.

"You can't trust him, Ray." Oliver disagreed.

"He'll kill us, when we land." Amaya added.

"I'm with Amaya and Oliver." Nate said. "I don't trust him."

"Agreed." Henry nodded.

"Professor, does 38 degrees sound right to you?" Sara asked.

" _It could be but without more time I can't be certain._ " Stein said.

"We haven't gotten any time, someone needs to make a decision." Rip snapped before turning to Oliver and Sara. "Mr. Queen. You and Miss Lance are Captains of the ship."

"What do you think, Ollie?" Sara asked as Oliver turned to Ray.

"You trust Thawne, Ray? Even after what he's done?" He asked.

"I do." Ray nodded.

"I trust Ray, Ollie." Sara supported him.

"Let's do this, then." Oliver said.

The ship descended as it reached the atmosphere, while burning. "If we don't adjust the angle, we'll burn up!" Ray yelled.

"The thrusters are toast!" Sara explained.

"In a few seconds we're all gonna be toast!" Nate snapped.

"We need to blow the cargo bay door." Rip suggested.

"What?" Oliver demanded.

" _He's right. The depressurization will correct your angle of descent._ " Stein agreed.

"The air pressure's too great." Ray argued. "If anyone opens up the door at mid-descent… they'll die."

"I'll go." Rip volunteered.

"Rip, no. I am the Captain." Oliver stepped up before Amaya looked to the seat next to her.

"Where's Henry?"

Realizing what was his grandfather doing, Nate got up from his seat and ran to the cargo bay.

"Nate!" Oliver yelled but a minute later, the ship readjusted its angle as it safely entered Earth's atmosphere and Amaya went to the cargo bay, consoling Nate, who broke down in tears.

* * *

Thawne phased his way out from his cell as Oliver and Ray entered, with the speedster weapons aimed at him.

"Going somewhere, Eobard?" Oliver asked.

"It's a funny thing about Rip Hunter's anti-speedster weapons. I invented them." Thawne smirked.

"I knew you would escape." Ray growled. "You're on the run."

"You're a time remnant." Oliver added. "You should have died, when Eddie Thawne killed himself in order to stop you."

"Now something's chasing you, trying to correct the aberration." Ray supplied.

"One of history's worst monsters." Thawne said grimly as his watch bleeped.

"Speak of the devil." Oliver smiled. "What happens now, Thawne? Is your life worth searching our fragment of the Spear?"

"This isn't over." Thawne seethed before he zapped away.

* * *

**_Present_ **

"Finally, she fell asleep." Henry wiped his face as he left the room, while Laurel kissed him on his cheek.

"You were doing well, you know that?"

"Uncle Hank. Always there for her." Henry smiled as Oliver nudged his arm. "At least I didn't have to tell her about what happened in France."

"Yeah." Oliver scowled, still uncomfortable from the betrayal as he and Laurel went to bedroom and Henry went downstairs, seeing Barbara reading a book and Sara sleeping on the couch as Henry put a blanket on her and caressed her pregnant stomach for a moment before kissing her cheek before picking up Oliver's journal and reading about what happened in World War I.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not my best chapter but Oliver wouldn't probably help the Legends much in here.
> 
> It's drawing to it's end soon, fellas.
> 
> So, what do  you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far


	9. Unexpected Return and Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legends must devise a plan to retrieve the last remaining fragments of the Spear of Destiny from the Legion of Doom. They find themselves in France at the height of World War I faced with the knowledge that they must destroy the mystical object. They enlist the help of a soldier by the name of John Ronald Reuel Tolkien and find that the Spear is leading them into the heart of the war. Meanwhile, the team must all resist the temptation of the Spear, and the return of a former teammate and an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises

 

 

 

 

"It's hard to imagine that when joined with their siblings, they're as powerful as god." Rip said as the team was looking at the fragments of the Spear on the table.

"But right now, that's just a useless piece of wood." Jax pointed out.

"It's not useless." Sara said as she grabbed the wooden piece. "I know ten different ways to kill somebody with this."

Mick cleared his throat. "Not to mention, it's great for scratching in those hard-to-reach places."

"Please, don't tell me you used the Spear of Destiny as a back scratcher." Ray begged.

"Who said anything about my back?" Mick asked as Sara dropped the fragment and Oliver groaned.

"Well, as Mr. Rory has demonstrated, in the wrong hands, this divine artifact can be put to truly horrific use." Stein said.

"Yeah." Mick smiled, amused.

"And that's why we called meeting." Oliver spoke up. "Obviously, we can't let this get into the Legion's hands."

"Wait, where's Nate?" Sara looked around.

"Nathaniel said he wasn't feeling up to socializing." Amaya explained. "He said he'll go along with whatever we decide."

"What is there to decide?" Jax asked. "We find the Legion and we steal back their pieces of the Spear."

"There's no need to find the Legion." Rip countered. "I know where they've been operating out of."

"Why keep it a secret? Let's just go get them." Mick decided.

"The reason why you've been unable to locate Mr. Thawne and his partners all this time is because they've been operating outside of it."

"You've lost me." Mick took a sip from his bottle of beer.

"Yeah, me too." Jax nodded.

"Three." Sara agreed as Oliver stared at Rip.

"What's the one place that exists outside of time?" Rip asked as it hit both Ray and Oliver.

"No way." Ray shook his head.

"Yes way." Rip nodded.

"Of course." Oliver widened his eyes.

"We must return to the Vanishing Point." Rip ordered.

* * *

**_Vanishing Point_ **

The Waverider landed at the former base of Time Masters as Rip, Oliver, Sara, Amaya and Jax snuck in.

"Ray, Mick, stand by." Oliver ordered as Sara handed Rip the tip of the Spear.

"The pieces of the Spear call to each other. We will be able to use these to locate the pieces in the Legion's possession." Rip explained.

"Two teams." Oliver said. "Rip, you're coming with Jax. Sara, you'll accompany me and Amaya to cover more ground."

"Mr. Jackson, shall we?" Rip asked as Jax followed him to a corridor.

"Oliver, are you sure that bringing out the pieces of the Spear is a good idea?" Amaya asked, worried. "If this goes wrong…"

"Then the Legion has the entire Spear." Oliver nodded. "But you know what's at stake. We need to be careful."

" _On my way for Legion watching. 20 seconds._ " Ray said.

* * *

Mick was staring at the trashed device in front of him before Oliver managed to wake him up from his moment of consideration.

"Mick, is something wrong?"

"Why would there be something wrong?" Mick replied.

Then Oliver remembered. "Snart."

"I miss him too." Sara nodded.

"He blew himself up. For what?" Mick asked sarcastically.

"To save you all." Oliver reminded.

"Idiot." Mick snapped.

"Mick, we gotta go." Sara ordered. "Look, this is a heist. We have to steal the other pieces of the Spear and get out of here."

"Snart wouldn't want you to wait around to get caught, or worse, killed." Oliver tried to reason.

"You're probably right." Mick walked down as Sara and Oliver followed him.

" _Jax and I may have found the other pieces of the Spear._ " Rip called out. " _Standby._ "

" _Copy that and I've got eyes on Thawne; he doesn't know we're here._ " Ray said.

" _We have the rest of the Spear._ " Rip said.

"Get back to the ship." Sara ordered.

" _We better hurry, he's onto us._ " Ray warned. " _On my way._ "

"Let's move!" Oliver and the Legends rushed into Waverider. "Gideon, get us out of here!"

* * *

_**Waverider** _

"Piece of cake." Mick said as they entered Rip's office.

"Whoa, you thought that was easy?" Jax asked incredulously.

"No, I want a piece of cake and a beer." Mick shot back.

"Later, where's the Spear?" Oliver asked as Rip put the pieces on the table.

"There we go."

The fragments put themselves together. "What is that?" Jax asked.

"The power." Rip explained. "The pieces of the Spear are calling to each other. They long to be whole."

And the Spear put itself together as Jax quipped. "Yep, that just happened."

"Well, that's remarkable." Stein said, amused. "The Spear must be composed of some kind of magnetized compound which acts as its own sealant."

"No, no, no, don't, don't, don't." Rip warned as Stein was about to touch the Spear. "Don't touch it. Now that the Spear is whole, it will try and lure each of us to use it. It will draw on our weaknesses, our desires, our regrets." Sara and Oliver looked at the Spear, tempted to undo Oliver's identity being leaked out and the tragedies they have suffered so far. "It will promise each of us that we can remake the world just as we want it."

"Well, what's wrong with that?" Mick asked as everyone turned to him. "What? Oh, come on. You're all thinking it."

"Absolute power corrupts, Mr. Rory." Rip warned. "Even when used with the best of intentions, which is why I'd attempted to destroy it."

"Well, maybe you didn't try hard enough." Mick used his flamethrower on the Spear despite everyone's protests but the Spear seemed intact as Mick turned his weapon off.

"Not on the ship, bro!" Jax snapped.

"You said " _destroy_ ", so I destroyed." Mick retorted as Amaya stared, amazed.

"It's not destroyed, it's not even charred." She noted.

"Any harm brought upon the Spear is temporary." Rip explained. "It will always heal itself."

"So, that's why you broke it into pieces and separated them." Oliver realized.

"Yes, accomplished with much effort and numerous explosives." Rip glanced at Mick.

"Wait a sec." Amaya took a closer look at the spear. "There's something written on it."

"That's odd. That wasn't there before." Rip stared, dumbfounded.

"Maybe the flames revealed it." Oliver realized, looking at Mick.

"Hmm, see, I did help." Mick chuckled.

" _Natum de sanguine, perditus a sanguine_ _._ " Amaya read.

"Anyone know Latin?" Ray asked.

* * *

" _Born of blood, undone by blood._ " Nate translated as he looked at one of his books.

"And what does that mean, Nate? Pretend like we're graduates." Oliver inquired.

"" _Born of blood_ " because the blood of Christ gave the Spear power." Nate explained. "" _Undone by blood_ " because the blood of Christ is the only thing that can destroy it."

"Now you're talking." Sara said enthusiastically. "Gideon, plot a course for the Crucifixion."

" _Yes, Cap…_ "

"Don't you dare, Gideon." Rip shot up from his chair as they turned to him, confused. "Look, throughout history, there are certain moments, whose integrity are crucial. The birth, life and death of Jesus Christ are all such moments. Any interference, no matter how miniscule, could have disastrous consequences for the time stream. We cannot go there.  _Ever_."

"We can understand that, Rip." Oliver nodded. "But if this is the only way to destroy the Spear..."

"It's not." Nate noted as Sara and Oliver turned to him. "It's not the only way."

"How can we get the blood of Christ without Christ?" Oliver asked as Nate smiled, then showed them another book.

"I did a year abroad at Oxford, while working on my Masters, and in between dating this girl, Wendy, I remember reading this unpublished paper by this classics scholar from early 20th century." Nate walked by the desk as Rip, Oliver, Sara and Amaya were patiently listening. "Now, this scholar had this far-fetched theory about Sir Gawain, that the knight returned from the Crusades  _not_  with the Holy Grail but with something far more valuable."

"The blood of Christ." Rip realized.

"Exactly." Nate nodded. "Now, the paper went on to theorize that Gawain had a vial of this precious substance on him up to his death and was buried with it somewhere in the north of France."

"That doesn't narrow it down much, Nate." Oliver pointed out.

"I know but if anyone, and  _I mean anyone_ , know where to start looking…" Nate grabbed the book. "It's this guy."

Amaya took a look. " _The Burden of the Purest Heart: Sir Gawain's Secret Treasure_  written by…"

" _John Ronald Reuel Tolkien_." Nate said.

"You're kidding." Sara scoffed as Oliver widened his eyes.

"The same guy, who wrote " _The Hobbit_ " and " _The Lord of the Rings_ "." Oliver laughed.

" _John Tolkien was in the north of France in 1916 during the Battle of the Somme as a Second Lieutenant in World War I._ " Gideon said as Sara sighed.

"Well, looks like we're going back to war."

* * *

**_Vanishing Point_ **

"Are you ready for this?" Darhk asked as a man in the shadow loaded his gun. "Malcolm could use a hand."

"If you uphold your end of the bargain, because I don't put a lot of stock in fairytales." The man said skeptically.

"You know that the League of Assassins, the Lazarus Pit and time travel is real and you don't believe that we can change reality?" Darhk smiled, amused.

"I'll believe it when I see it." The man said. "But the only reason I'm doing this is…"

"We will uphold our end of our bargain." Thawne promised. "Your family will not have to suffer anymore."

* * *

_**Waverider** _

"Amaya and the guys will check in on Tolkien in the infirmary and find out what he knows before sending him home." Oliver ordered. "Jax and Stein will keep an eye on the Spear."

"Indeed, now that the Spear has been reconstituted, the stakes have never been greater." Stein agreed.

"Which is why I should stay on the ship too." Amaya volunteered.

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah." Amaya nodded.

"Then keep an eye on them." Oliver glanced at the rest of the team. "Someone has to."

* * *

**_1916, Somme_ **

Amaya and Mick were in the infirmary, looking for Tolkien but Amaya seemed disturbed by the sight of injured soldiers as Mick could swear he saw... " _Snart_?"

* * *

Ray, Nate and Rip were able to find Tolkien as they dragged him onboard the ship.

* * *

**_Waverider_ **

As Nate and Rip helped treat Tolkien, Oliver and Sara sat across Amaya in the dining room as she held her totem.

"Something on your mind?" Oliver asked.

"It was worse than any nightmare." Amaya said sadly.

"You've seen this before." Sara realized.

"In World War II." Oliver said. "That couldn't have been worse than there, could it?"

"I had Gideon show me the historical record." Amaya said guiltily as she looked at her totem. "My future."

"And you didn't like what you saw." Oliver realized as she nodded.

"How much did you see?" Sara asked.

"My village burned to the ground." Amaya said, with pain in her eyes. "My daughter turned into a refugee and her daughter turned into an orphan. Seeing the battlefield today, it just made it so real."

"I'm so sorry." Sara consoled her.

"But, don't worry about your granddaughter." Oliver held her shoulder. "Mari is one of the best and strongest, most tenacious women I have met. You would be proud of her. She's a hero, Amaya."

* * *

"Snart did this!" Oliver heard Mick roar as he grabbed Stein.

"Mick, stop!" Oliver yelled. "Calm down. We're heading to church, that's where Gawain's burial place it."

* * *

**_1916, Amiens_ **

Mick, Nate, Ray, Rip and Tolkien found a chalice as it helped them find Gawain's skeleton before behind them appeared…

"Pretty pathetic, if you ask me."

" _Mr. Snart_?" Rip asked, surprised as Mick's face turned into a shocked one.

"Wait, you can see him?"

"You're supposed to be dead." Ray said.

"Yeah, they told me all about how did I get soft and die for you, losers. I didn't believe them." Snart said, amused.

"Believe  _who_?" Mick asked before they heard a familiar voice.

"Well, if that's not an entrance line, I don't know what is." Damien Darhk in black coat and a hat said upon entering.

"What is going on here?" Tolkien asked, confused.

"The Legion must have traveled back in time and picked up Mr. Snart before he joined the Legends." Rip realized.

"He told us all about your plan about how you were going to destroy the Spear." Darhk said.

"Thanks for the tip, Mick." Snart quipped as the Legends glared at Mick.

"I didn't think he was real." Mick protested.

"No, no, no, no. No need to defend yourself." Darhk shook his head. "Actually, there is.  _Angriff_!" He yelled as the Germans entered the church, causing for the Legends to retreat.

* * *

**_Waverider_ **

"So, Snart's alive." Sara said.

"And he's working with the Legion." Ray added.

"Well, it's not just the Legion, is it, Mick?" Jax glared at him.

"You got something to say to me?" Mick asked, offended.

"You told him about our plan to destroy the Spear." Jax pressed.

"Well, I thought I was seeing things." Mick defended.

"Whether Mr. Snart was a hallucination or not, the fact that you told him about our plan, speaks volumes." Stein said.

"Volumes of what, Professor?" Mick growled.

"What Stein is trying to say, if it came down to it, who are you gonna choose, Mick?" Oliver asked.

"Snart, or us?" Sara inquired.

"He'll choose Snart in a heartbeat!" Jax snapped.

"Yeah, I would." Mick nodded. "He's a friend and you guys ain't exactly being friendly right now."

"Can you blame us?" Jax snapped again.

"We're concerned that your blunder with Mr. Snart confirms that you haven't truly given up your roots as a… thug." Stein pointed out as Mick raised his brows, offended.

"Oh." He turned to Oliver and Sara. "That what you two think?"

"Just… be careful. Please, Mick." Oliver said with an imploring look.

"Why?" Mick asked before it hit him. "Oh, I see." He turned to the rest of the Legends. "In your eyes, I'm always gonna be a criminal." He left the bridge as Oliver sighed.

* * *

Later, Oliver called another meeting as Tolkien showed them the map as Rip groaned.

"Great, the blood of Christ is in the center of the bloodiest battle in human history."

"And we don't even know where  _exactly_ it is." Sara pointed out.

"Actually, we do." Nate said. "Just as the Spear acted as a diving rod for its pieces, it glows, when it's close to Jesus' blood."

"But one cannot simply walk into the middle of a warzone." Stein protested.

"What if we convince both sides to stop fighting long enough for us to get in there?" Sara suggested.

"That'll never work." Amaya said suddenly as she showed up with the Spear. "But there is another way. We can rewrite reality. Eliminate the threat of the Legion once and for all time."

"That's not the way, Amaya." Oliver disagreed.

"This is just a tool." Amaya pointed out. "In the right hands, in our hands, we can use it for good."

"But the Spear has more power than any of us could possibly wield." Rip pointed out.

"I know a thing or two about mystical artifacts." Amaya retorted. "I can control it."

"You don't know that." Oliver said.

"Mr. Queen is right, a totem is one thing but…" Rip pointed at the Spear. "That thing is more powerful than anything any of us has seen."

"She said she can handle it." Mick argued.

"Mick, not now." Sara interjected. "Amaya, look, you don't know what the Spear can do to you. Having the ability to rewrite your own reality, it's too much temptation for anyone."

"The only safe play is to destroy it, so that no one can use it." Oliver added.

"Alright, hard way it is." Ray sighed.

"I'm in." Nate nodded.

"Yeah, I'm down." Jax agreed.

"It's the right thing to do." Rip insisted.

"Obviously, I've been outvoted." Amaya grumbled. "I will help you in whatever way I can but I think you're making a huge mistake."

* * *

**_1916, Guillemont_ **

The Legends were fighting through the front with the Spear as they tried to reach to the blood of Christ before Rip's voice sounded throughout the battlefield.

" _Attention, all combatants. May I have your attention, please? There are casualties on the battlefield. Brave men on both sides who are in urgent need of medical attention. I know that the divisions between us run deep, that they may very well be insurmountable. But I implore both of our armies for this one moment to come together as allies and honor a ceasefire so that the injured may be removed from the field of battle. There may come a day when our courage fails us, when we forsake our friendships and break the bonds of fellowship. But today is not that day. And perhaps in showing our humanity, we might just save it._ "

Both fronts stood down as Oliver, Sara, Amaya, Mick and Nate reached the destination.

"That's gotta be it." Mick said as Sara handed him the Spear, while Oliver looked inside the box with the vial.

"Tolkien was right." Nate laughed as he picked the vial. "The legend's real."

"It's the blood of…"

" _Jesus Christ_ , how cliché." A familiar voice said from behind as everyone turned around and widened their eyes in disbelief to see Darhk, and Snart. "Though I have to admit; negotiate a ceasefire in the middle of World War I? Pretty impressive." Darhk laughed.

"Maybe they'd like to hear our peace terms." Snart quipped.

"It's quite simple, really. Hand over the Spear, or we kill you." Darhk said, pointing at them with his blaster gun. "Sorry, Captain Queen, but you've reached the end of your quest."

"You're right." Oliver nodded. "It ends here. Give me the Spear, Mick." Mick pulled the Spear closer to himself as everyone stared. " _Mick_."

"What are you doing?" Amaya demanded.

"Hey, man. We're your friends." Nate insisted.

"I don't have friends." Mick growled.

"But he does have partners." Snart said. "So, what do you say, partner?"

"Mick, you're better than this." Amaya insisted.

"No, actually, you're not." Snart said. "They may pretend to believe in you as long as they can use you but they as soon let you die, same as they did me."

"Don't listen to him, Mick." Sara warned.

"Ever since I've been on that ship, you people have been trying to change me." Mick pointed out.

"That's not true, Mick." Oliver protested.

"But guess what?" Mick snapped as he turned to him. "There are things about me that I wanna change too."

"Nate…" Oliver turned to him before Darhk aimed his gun at them.

"Uh-uh." Darhk warned. "He steels up, you all die but we still keep the Spear."

"And we're gonna make all kinds of fun changes." Snart smiled.

"You bastard!" Amaya snarled.

"Come with me." Mick offered. "The Spear can help us fix your messed up future and my past."

"I hereby declare that the armistice is over!" Snart threw the grenade.

As the grenade exploded, the soldiers started to fight each other again before the Reverse-Flash took the Legion of Doom away.

* * *

**_Waverider_ **

"You should have used the Spear of Destiny!" Amaya whirled on Oliver. "Now, the most powerful weapon in all of history is in hands of not one, but four psychopaths!"

"And don't forget Mr. Rory." Stein reminded.

"That's right." Jax hissed. "We trusted him and he screwed us over."

" _Did_  we trust him?" Ray argued. "I mean, admit it, we never really did and he picked up on it."

"Apparently, Mr. Rory's not entirely stupid." Rip pointed out.

"We lied to him." Nate said guiltily. "Not Mick, Tolkien. We told him there was hope. That humanity will find its way but… we just ended up dumping him back in the trenches."

"We had to restore time." Rip reasoned. "Although I suppose it doesn't really much matter, now that reality itself is threatened."

"Maybe not." Nate pointed out as everyone looked at him. "Last time I checked, there wasn't an on/off button on the Spear."

"They might not know how to use it." Oliver realized.

* * *

**_Vanishing Point_ **

"I'm glad you found the Kalabros, Malcolm." Thawne said as Malcolm entered with a book wrapped in the cloth.

"I couldn't have done it without my partner." Malcolm said as there was someone else behind him. "You were right, he's a man of many talents."

"We brought you the Word of God himself, even though it wasn't easy. I hope you'll hold up to your end of the bargain." The man behind Malcolm said, intrigued. "You remember what you promised me in exchange, even though I am still skeptical."

"You know, what they say, Mr. Fyff." Thawne smiled as Henry stepped up from the shadow. "Seeing is believing. Your daughter will be brought back to you, as promised."

"Now what?" Mick asked.

"Grab hold." Thawne ordered as Malcolm, Darhk, Mick, Snart and Henry held the Spear, while Malcolm started to read from the book an incantation and the Spear started to charge and reshape reality.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three more chapters to go, fellas. Doomworld, the final battle and epilogue.
> 
> So, what do  you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far


	10. Doomworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After obtaining the Spear of Destiny, the Legion of Doom rewrites reality, leaving the Legends changed, perhaps forever. Frightfully, the Legends' and the world's hopes rest with Rory, but being the "hero" is not easy for him and Henry, who realizes his mistake and the true nature of his allies as he tries to fix things. Meanwhile, there is tension within the Legion of Doom and the reason why the Spear of Destiny needs to be destroyed is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises

 

 

 

 

**_Mayor's Office, Star City_ **

"Pathetic." Oliver sneered as he looked at disgust at the corpse of Felicity Smoak with dark hair before he, Amaya and Sara looked passively at Darhk's collection of masks of Ragman, the Flash, Batman, Katana, Nightwing, Spartan, Catwoman, Batgirl, and domino masks of Black Canary, Arsenal, Huntress and Speedy.

"You may leave, Mr. Queen." Darhk told him. "I'm sure you and your… mistresses have a lot of catching up to do."

"We certainly do." Amaya smirked devilishly as she and Sara looked at Oliver hungrily, while leaving.

* * *

**_S.T.A.R. Labs, Central City_ **

" _I told you, I'm done, Thawne._ " Henry said over the videoconference. " _I'm not gonna participate in whatever futuristic science project you have planned._ "

"And I respect your decision, Henry." Thawne smiled. "You have what you wanted, your daughter and girlfriend are alive and you can continue to live your happy family life." He turned off the screen as he looked at the Black Flash in the cage across him.

* * *

**_Elsewhere in Central City_ **

Mick and Snart were robbing the diamond store as the police were about to apprehend them, but didn't as the officers realized, who they were, they let them go, leaving Mick bored and disillusioned with the world he and the Legion had created before Thawne called them.

* * *

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

Mick and Snart were in the meeting room as Thawne summoned them.

"You want to get to the point?" Snart demanded.

"Yes." Thawne said. "I brought you here to discuss a… sensitive matter, and it goes by the name of Malcolm Merlyn."

"What about him?" Snart asked.

"I want you to keep an eye on him for me." Thawne ordered.

"We're not your watch dogs." Mick growled.

"What was that?" Thawne scowled.

"What he meant was, we're not spies, we're thieves." Snart corrected before a man with long hair burst in before the guards could stop him.

"Mr. Thawne, I need to speak with you!" Nate said as he fell on the floor, while Thawne fumed with rage that still his world is imperfect. "I just need five minutes of your time. Please." The guards got him on his feet as he panted out. "Reality is at stake. The world isn't right."

Snart and Thawne seemed curious. "OK, let him go. Let's just… let's hear what he has to say. It's OK."

The guards left as Nate panted out. "He intentionally hit me in the ribs. First of all, awesome office. I guess it pays to be the smartest man in the world, which is why I've come for your help."

"You're saying that the world isn't right." Thawne crossed his arms.

"Yeah, this world we're in now is wrong." Nate nodded. "Reality has changed somehow."

"How do you know all this?" Thawne seemed intrigued.

"Um, well, there's signs everywhere if you know where to look." Nate explained. "There's subtle inconsistencies in the fabric…" He briefly glanced at Mick. "Of reality. I call them scars. You know, like after you've been operated on." He waved his hand. "Well, reality has been operated on."

"Truly fascinating." Thawne smiled.

"I'm giddy with excitement." Mick grumbled sarcastically. "What's that gotta do with him?"

"Well, Mr. Thawne could help me fix it." Nate explained. "You're a genius, you figured out cold fusion. You saved the polar bears, you fixed global warming. I mean, you made desalination sustainable. I mean, you solve problems like this like every day." Thawne shrugged, flattered. "If anyone… anyone can figure out why these scars exist and how to put the world back to the way it was, it's you, dude."

Thawne raised his finger, an idea forming in his head. "You know what? I think you're onto something." Nate raised his arms, relieved. "Something is  _definitely not right_  here. Fix it." He ordered to Snart and Mick. "Take Mr…"

" _Heywood_." Nate said.

"Take Mr. Heywood out for some fresh air." Thawne ordered. "And kill him."

Nate paled as Snart pulled out his cold gun. " _Me_?"

* * *

**_Outskirts of Central City_ **

Snart and Mick dragged tied Nate as he was begging for his life, then realizing he was right and Mick started to realize that the world he was living right now, was not what he wanted and Snart was treating him like a lapdog as he knocked Snart out and freed Nate.

* * *

Mick and Nate were driving down the road as Nate was having a hard time believing Mick's story. "This is crazier than any of my crazy theories. You're telling me that a group called " _The Legion of Doom_ " used something called  _the Spear of Destiny_  to rewrite reality? Who even names something  _Legion of Doom_?"

"You did." Mick replied.

" _Me_?" Nate asked, disbelieved. "Now, do you only remember the old reality because you're part of the Legion?" He looked at Mick.

"I'm not part of anything." Mick said guiltily. "I just made a terrible mistake."

* * *

**_Star City_ **

Mick and Nate visited Ray in his garage as Nate looked skeptical. "This is the guy, who's gonna fix reality?"

"Uh-huh." Mick nodded.

"Who are you guys and what are you doing here?" Ray asked as he got up from his chair.

"We need your help." Mick explained.

"What, do you got a clogged toilet or something, 'cause, you know, I'm off duty now." Ray said.

"You're not a janitor." Mick said, annoyed.

"Yeah, I am, man, since it says so on my…" Ray then looked at his shirt. "My nametag."

"You're a geek, a nerd, a genius." Mick explained. "That's why we're here."

"Oh, is this about the dipole magnets that I borrowed from S.T.A.R. Labs? 'Cause I'm totally gonna return those." Ray shrugged.

"Look, man…" Nate approached Ray. "He said you're the one that could fix this reality."

" _Fix this reality_?" Ray asked as he neared Nate, intrigued. "What do you mean? You guys think there's something wrong too?"

Mick approached the desk and pulled the white cloth as he found a small ray gun. "Whoa."

"Oh, that's private stuff, man!" Ray protested.

"What is it?" Mick asked.

"I don't know exactly." Ray shrugged. "I mean, I think I know but…"

"Spit it out, haircut." Mick snapped.

"Well, I kinda built it on impulse." Ray sighed. "On instinct; I call it a Transreality Multiplexer. No real reason, just thought it sounded cool."

"Don't you get it, man?" Nate said, intrigued as he picked up the gun. "Your impulse was a reality scar working on your subconscious."

" _Reality scar…_ " Ray repeated.

"So, what does this fun gun do?" Nate asked.

"Well, theoretically, it targets irregularities in the hippocampus, acting like a  _Control-Z_  for memories." Ray explained as he took the gun back.

" _Control-Z_?" Mick repeated.

"Like an undo command on a computer." Ray explained as Mick nodded. "I was gonna try the new version on my latest test subject …" He pointed to the rat in the cage. "But then I was worried it might melt his brain."

Mick recognized the rat Ray gave him for Christmas. "Axel."

"No, it's Tesla, actually." Ray corrected.

"He looks more like an Indiana to me." Nate quipped.

"No, he's Axel, you gave me that little guy for Christmas." Mick turned to Ray. "You haven't been running any tests on him, have you?"

"What? No." Ray shook his head.

Mick grabbed the gun and aimed at Nate's head, who protested instantly. "Whoa, whoa, no, no, no!"

"Alright, I think actually for it to work you have to shoot him in the head." Ray explained.

"Why would you say that?" Nate grumbled. "How many people are gonna point guns at me today?!" He turned around as Mick fired at his head and Nate collapsed for a moment before getting up and punching Mick in his face, remembering and glaring. "You son of a bitch!"

"It works." Mick said as he fired at Ray next.

* * *

**_Mayor's Office, Star City_ **

"I knew we should have killed them all!" Malcolm snarled. "It was a dangerous oversight to keep them alive in any capacity."

"Does that include Mick and Fyff?" Snart asked.

"At the very least, we should have wiped Mr. Rory's brain, such as it is. And Fyff, he won't care what's going on, as long as he's with his family whole and happy. I know his type. Too sentimental to care for the bigger picture." Malcolm said before glaring at Snart. "You trusted your buddy a little too much."

"Calm yourself, Malcolm. We'll have Mr. Rory back before he does too much damage." Darhk pressed the tone on the phone as Sara, Amaya and Oliver entered.

"Yes, boss?" Sara asked.

"Mick Rory's got himself lost." Darhk explained. "Find him, would you?"

* * *

**_Gotham City_ **

"Dad?" A twelve-year old girl asked as she and Henry were eating pizza. "Don't you ever think that things aren't the way they should be?"

"What do you mean, Ashley?" Henry asked, confused.

"I know this is a nice place and all but… it just feels weird. There used to be people with masks watching over us but ever since Mayor Darhk issued manhunt on the vigilantes, it's not the same." Ashley pointed out.

"I think it's just that you're growing up, honey." Nicole smiled as Henry sighed.

"Or maybe she's right." Henry said. "Maybe we need to look at things a little differently."

"What do you mean?" Nicole asked.

"What would you do, if you… lost Riley? In a car accident?" Henry asked as Nicole laughed.

"Please, tell me you're joking because I'm not in mood for this grim conversation." She said seriously.

"Nicky…" Henry insisted.

"People deal with grief in different ways." Nicole considered. "And I guess I'd want to find someone to blame and punish him… but in the end… the parents hold themselves responsible and feel guilty for not doing enough to save their kids. Some people will stop at nothing to dull the grief. I've seen it with my fiancé." She explained as Henry nodded, thinking about his actions after he had lost his daughter and hunting and torturing Shadowspire agents, then feeling guilty for joining the Legion, realizing the cost of joining.  _All he wanted was to save his daughter… but did the Legends deserve their fate?_

"I need to go." He got up from the table.

"Wait, where…"

"I have business in Star City." He explained.

"But, Dad…"

He kissed Ashley on her cheek before leaving. "I'll be back, honey."

* * *

**_Central City_ **

Amaya, Oliver and Sara burst into Ray's garage as Amaya pulled out her guns, Sara pulled out her swords and Oliver notched an arrow.

Nate threw a screwdriver as Sara engaged Mick, while Ray tried to fend off Amaya, to no avail and Nate grabbed a tray, using it as a shield against Oliver's arrow.

"Oliver, don't! We're friends, remember?" Ray yelled. "Come on, you know that the world is not how it's supposed to be!" Oliver, Amaya and Sara looked at each other. "You're supposed to be heroes like us."

"Just look." Nate tried to steel up but it didn't work.

"Knock it off, you idiot!" Mick snarled. "The Spear took away your powers!"

"Nate used to be able to steel up and I had a robotic exoskeleton that allowed me to shrink." Ray explained.

"Oh, these guys are heroes." Sara smiled.

"That is so great." Amaya chuckled as Oliver notched another arrow.

"We kill heroes."

He fired an arrow and Sara threw knives as Amaya engaged Nate as Sara engaged Mick but Amaya ran away as Ray used his device at Sara, who stopped herself and suddenly, Henry showed up as he grabbed Oliver from behind.

"Is this a private party or can I join?"

" _Henry_?" Nate widened his eyes.

"Hold him!" Ray yelled as he used the device at Oliver next and as both he and Sara recovered, they both punched Mick in his face before Oliver and Sara looked at each other.

"What the…"

"What's going on, guys?"

"I think I can answer that question." Henry said as everyone turned to him, still shocked.

"Henry, I thought that the Legion would kill you…"

"I'm not the Henry Fyff you know." He explained as Mick nodded.

"Yeah, Thawne recruited his past version after he had lost his daughter…" Henry glared at Mick. "To help grab the Kalabros manuscript to use the Spear."

"Makes sense." Oliver shrugged. "But why would you join them?" He asked, disbelieved as he stared at one of his best friends and Sara at her boyfriend.

Henry sighed. "All I wanted was to find Shadowspire agents and get them to tell me, who was the guy, who tried to kill me and Ashley." He admitted guiltily. "Then, suddenly, some speedster in yellow showed up and promised me that I can get her back if I help him find the manuscript, alongside with Malcolm Merlyn. But I never signed up for living in the world, where a psycho like Damien Darhk rules Star City or…" He pointed at Mick. "That bozo can steal whatever the hell he wants with Snart, scot-free. Besides, for some reason, one of my best friends went missing. And I don't know if you know but she's… I think she's a vigilante too."

Oliver and Sara looked at each other. " _Barbara_." They both nodded.

"I take it she's your friend too." Henry realized.

"She's one of our closest friends." Oliver said. "And yours too. She would never give up on you, even if you felt lost and felt like you didn't deserve your family after you had lost Ashley."

"Look, I don't know exactly, who you are… or what's going on between you and Darhk, Snart, Merlyn and Thawne… but something tells me that you're on the right side." Henry said as Oliver and Sara smiled. "What they've done… it feels… wrong. They promised that I would get my daughter back if I helped but… I can't shake this feeling this isn't what it should be. I'm not a good man… but I don't think this is right either."

"You're a good man deep down." Sara smiled. "Even if you don't want to admit it to yourself." Henry smiled unconsciously.

"Yeah but we need to get out of here before the Legion tracks us down." Ray said. "They wanted to keep us around like their pets."

"Except for you, Mick! This is all on you!" Oliver glared.

"Guys, I don't know what's your beef with Rory but you can sort this out before Thawne and the rest hunts us down." Henry said.

"Yeah, we gotta get out of here before the Legion kills us." Nate said.

* * *

_**Later** _

"At your Mom's?" Oliver asked incredulously. "Really, Nate?"

"Ashley's with her. She's having fun cooking." Nate promised Henry, who nodded, ignoring Oliver.

"I take it we know each other well." He smiled.

Sara kissed Henry. "I know this isn't entirely accurate… but I'm glad you're back."

Henry smiled again. "Well, I didn't expect it. Are we…"

"Not  _that_  close." Oliver shrugged. "We need to get the Spear back and undo what they've done."

"And how to rescue Jax, Amaya and Stein." Sara agreed.

"Yeah but they're onto us."

"But they don't know you've gotten to me and Sara." Oliver realized as he looked at Mick.

"You can sneak into the Legion and pretend to be Darhk's favorite chick and lapdog." Mick smiled at Sara and Oliver.

"It's our best shot at getting Amaya back." Sara said.

"What about the rest of the team?" Nate asked.

"Professor and Jax are working on some secret project for Thawne." Mick explained as he was eating the sandwich. "I don't know where the Englishman is."

"Me neither." Oliver admitted.

"I can only imagine how those psychopaths are torturing Rip." Ray said, worried.

Then, Henry's phone rang as he answered the call. "Yes. Mr. Merlyn." They all turned to him, worried. "How can I help… I see… Why would I… Oh. I understand. Very well. I'll be there." He hung up.

" _Malcolm_?" Oliver asked and Henry nodded. "What did he want?"

"He wants to get rid of Thawne, same as Snart and Darhk, they want me to meet them and discuss how to take him down."

"Why?" Sara asked.

"I don't know. All I cared about was having my family back, then I cut ties with those bozos." Henry said. "I never even considered what would happen if I helped them." He told them remorsefully. "I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you guys like this, I just…"

"You were desperate and took the first chance at seeing Ashley that you could get." Oliver assured him, holding his arms. "You have nothing to apologize for."

"You…" Henry smiled at him before turning to Sara. "I thought you were gonna kill me."

"You're not a bad person, Henry." Sara said. "You're a good person, who has gone through bad things and you've become desperate. But it's not too late to fix it." She promised.

"You act like you know me better than I do." Henry smiled. "Maybe you do. Who are we to each other actually, where you're from?"

Oliver smiled. "You're one of our closest friends and allies. You helped us become heroes."

"I'm not a good man." Henry shook his head. "All I thought about was myself after I lost…"

"You felt like you didn't deserve Nicole's and Barbara's love because you didn't want to hurt them, so you ran to protect them." Sara said. "That's different. I know what's it like to be so afraid that the darkness you have inside of you will corrupt those you care for." She held his hand.

"How do you know that?" Henry asked as she kissed him passionately.

"Because you helped me find my way back from that darkness." She let go as Henry stared. "Don't give up on yourself yet. Maybe you think you're too far gone now… but things will get better for you. I promise." She smiled at him as Henry smiled back.

"Let's go save the reality."

* * *

**_Mayor's office, Star City_ **

"I agree, Thawne needs to go." Henry said, trying to distract Malcolm, Snart and Darhk as Oliver and Sara entered, trying to get Amaya as far away as possible before Darhk stopped them and Henry, Sara and Oliver tensed.

"Not so fast."

"Yes?" Sara and Oliver forced a smile as Darhk held their shoulders as they neared his trophy case.

"I have a question for both of you." He pointed at the masks. "Which one is your favorite trophy?"

"That's like asking a girl to pick just one pair of shoes." Sara said quickly.

"Eventually, they all mix up, they don't matter anymore." Oliver supplied, trying to end the conversation as quickly as possible.

"Oh, please, everyone has their favorite kill." Darhk said as he looked at the black domino mask. "You want to hear mine? Her name was  _Black Canary_." Both Sara and Oliver glared, seething. "I will never forget her." He faced them. "It was so… delicious, killing her." Darhk turned around as Henry saw a bat mask on Darhk's trophy case and in that moment, Henry's blood boiled as he held onto his gun before Oliver lunged at Darhk but Darhk stopped him mid-air as he lifted Sara up telekinetically. "The first very thing I did in this reality was acquire my magic. I'm gonna miss you both. Mr. Queen. Miss Lance. Having you both around to attend my every whim was too enticing to pass up. Plus, it's so hard to find good help these days."

In that moment, Henry pulled out his gun as he shot Darhk, hitting him in the arm as he hissed, letting Sara go. "That was for Barbara, you son of a bitch!"

Snart, Malcolm and Amaya whirled on Henry as Oliver used Ray's device on Amaya, who looked around, confused. "What the hell?"

"Shoot now, explain later!" Oliver ordered.

"Fine by me!" Henry yelled as he, Oliver and Amaya were shooting at Darhk, Malcolm and Snart, who took cover before retreating.

* * *

**_Later, Nate's house_ **

After they found Jax and restored his memories, they tried to come up with a plan.

"How are you gonna restore things, if the Spear is in Thawne's hands?" Henry asked skeptically. "I mean, even your timeship's gone."

"And we still need to get Stein and we don't know where Rip is." Oliver pointed out.

"What were you two doing anyway?" Sara asked Jax.

"I just made Grey's life hell but from what I could tell, he was working on some sort of reactor." Jax got up from the chair. "He said it would burn a thousand times hotter than the sun, once it's operational."

"I like the sound of that." Mick said, intrigued.

"A power generator… power accelerator…" Ray trailed off.

"Or he's trying to destroy the Spear." Oliver realized.

"You need the blood of Christ, that's why Rip broke it into pieces." Nate disagreed.

"Unless Thawne figured out another way." Sara pointed out. "By incinerating it."

"Then, no one else can use that thing and this reality cannot be rewritten." Nate finished.

"We need to get that the Spear back before Thawne can make it happen." Jax ordered.

"How are we gonna access it's powers anyway?" Oliver pointed out before Sara turned to Henry and Mick.

"You two were there, when they used the Spear, right?" Sara asked as they both nodded.

"They wanted me to help find the Book of Kalabros." Henry said.

"And what language was it written it?" Nate asked.

"Aramaic." Mick said as Jax stared.

"Dude, how do you even know what Aramaic sounds like?"

" _Passion of the Christ_." Mick said as he ate his snack. "Good movie."

"And would you be able to recognize the incantation?" Nate asked as he looked into one of his books.

"Yeah." Henry nodded as he approached Nate.

* * *

"OK, Jax will restore Stein's mind and we destroy the reactor before Thawne makes this reality permanent." Oliver said as Henry held his arm.

"Hey, Oliver. For what it's worth… I'm sorry for everything." He said remorsefully. "I never meant for this to happen to either one of you."

"You didn't know what was gonna happen. You were grieving, angry and desperate and Thawne offered you the first chance you could get at seeing Ashley again." Oliver assured him. "It's OK. If you want to make things right, help us fix this."

Henry sighed. "What happens to me?"

Oliver took a breath. "I shouldn't tell you…"

"If you fix this, I will not remember anyway." Henry argued as Oliver smiled. "Might as well tell me."

"You become one of my closest friends and help me become a hero." Oliver said cryptically. "And in a way, you become one too." He promised. "You helped make the world better for yourself, Nicky, Riley and for my friends. You have us as your family."

Henry nodded. "That's good enough for me."

"And Mick stays here." Sara growled, glaring at him. "We can't trust him, not after what he's done."

"After what I've done?" Mick scoffed. "If it wasn't for me, you'd all be walking around like sheep."

"If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have been turned into sheep in the first place at all!" Oliver snapped.

"We trusted you, Mick." Sara pointed out. "We can't afford to make that mistake again."

Mick looked at Amaya with sincere remorse.

* * *

**_Later_ **

Mick approached Snart, who smirked. "League of losers cut you loose?"

"Nobody cuts me loose." Mick shot back. "I'm done with those people. What do you say we burn the city to the ground?"

* * *

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

Jax approached Stein, who seemed nervous. "Please, tell Mr. Thawne I'm working as fast as I can, I've powered up the reactor, I just need to make a few adjustments to the core."

"Did you already turn it on?" Jax asked.

"I had specific instructions from Mr. Thawne to do so." Stein said.

"Grey, we need to talk." Jax said.

" _Grey_?" Stein scowled as Jax pulled out Ray's device. "Don't kill me, I did everything Mr. Thawne wanted."

"I'm not gonna kill you, I'm just gonna make you better." Jax tried to explain but Stein destroyed the device. "Grey, what have you done?!"

"If Mr. Thawne wants to kill me, he'll have to do it himself." Stein said as Jax grabbed the radio.

"Guys, we got a problem, you gotta get here ASAP!"

* * *

"Keep him there, Jax, we're coming." Oliver said as he, Henry, Ray, Sara and Nate were trying to sneak in.

* * *

As they entered the lab, Thawne showed up from behind. "Looks like you losers managed to remember, who you are. And as for you, Henry, I should have known that your conscience would catch up with you." He grabbed the Spear. "And also, I should have wiped you all from existence, when I had the chance! Do you have any idea, how infuriating it is to know that Merlyn was right?"

" _I can imagine…_ " Oliver muttered.

"Lucky for you, I still believe in some fates worse than death." Thawne continued as he neared the Spear to the core. "Like me destroying the Spear and cementing this reality for all time." The guards surrounded the Legends. "This will be the only reality you'll ever know."

"We won't stop fighting." Oliver vowed.

"If it weren't for your futile efforts, this wouldn't be half so sweet." Thawne smiled before Mick knocked the Spear on the floor with his flamethrower.

"Not so fast, Speedy, you have something we want." Snart said.

"You need a lesson in how to share your toys, Eobard." Darhk added.

"Yeah, time for us to get a turn with the Spear." Malcolm supplied.

"And do what with it?" Thawne asked rhetorically. "Don't you understand? I'm trying to protect you from yourselves. With the Spear destroyed…"

"Bored now." Snart snapped as he knocked Thawne on the floor with his cold gun.

"Get the Spear!" Oliver ordered as the Legends and Henry were fighting the guards, Thawne, Malcolm, Snart and Darhk, while trying to get the Spear and eventually Mick got his hands on it as everyone stared.

"Nice work, Mick, now hand it over." Snart ordered.

"Mick, no. You already gave it to him once." Ray protested. "You know what happened."

"That was Thawne, this time will be different, big boy." Darhk defended.

"Mick, you're making the same mistake again." Oliver said. "Please, do the right thing."

"I still believe in you, Mick." Amaya said.

"Enough!" Snart snapped. "Mick, hand it over like a good boy."

"You mean a good dog." Mick shot back, glaring at Snart. "That's all I am to you, an attack dog."

"Now, that's not true." Snart protested. "Sure, we both know you're not the sharpest tool in the shed, but that's why we're partners, remember?"

"You're right." Mick neared him. "I'm not a genius." He tossed the Spear towards Amaya. "But I'm no one's dog, Leonard. Not anymore."

"Well, I guess you can teach an old dog new tricks." Snart said, disappointed as Amaya picked the Spear up.

"Undo this mess." Mick ordered.

Amaya was citing the incantation before Snart shot her with his cold gun, killing her as everyone stared in shock. "I am sorry about your friend, Mick." He neared her. "I know you loved her to pieces." He tapped Amaya as she shattered into pieces before Snart picked the Spear. "Well, if you want something done right…"

"Well done, Leonard." Darhk smiled.

"You bastard!" Oliver snarled.

"I'll kill you all!" Sara yelled.

"Actually, I believe that's my line." Thawne said as he snatched the Spear from Snart's hands before nearing the core. "Now, where were we before I was so rudely interrupted?" He dropped the Spear into the core, destroying it as everyone stared in shock. "Well, I guess we're done here."

"You know the really swell thing about the Spear being destroyed?" Darhk asked as the guards surrounded them all.

"Now you can't stop us from killing you." Malcolm said as Thawne laughed.

"Oh, please, don't insult my intelligence. Even at your fastest, you're moving in slow motion to me."

"Except they're not alone." Sara stepped up.

"We'll go down fighting, Thawne." Oliver said.

"You kill one of us, we kill all of you." Nate vowed.

"For Amaya." Jax added.

"Don't." Thawne warned. "Even if you survive my men, you'll never survive me, not without powers or weapons." He walked down the room. "And the truth is, I don't want see any more of you dead. Not out of sentiment, of course, quite the opposite. But because it is so delicious, knowing that you'll be forced to live your lives in a reality that I… well, that we created." He pointed towards Darhk and Malcolm. "You will walk this world knowing that something isn't quite right, that for all your trying you only made things worse and no one will ever believe you when you tell them about all the sacrifices you made and how close you came to being Legends." They all glared at Thawne. "Now, that sounds like a fitting punishment to me, what do you think, Professor Stein?"

"I don't care what you do to them, as long as I never have to see Mr. Jackson again." Stein said.

"Fair enough." Thawne laughed. "You're free to go."

"You're just gonna let them walk?" Snart asked incredulously.

"Be glad I'm letting you and your fellow traitors do the same." Thawne warned. "And the next time any of you get what you think is a smart idea, remember this grace. And the fact I could kill any of you with a blink of an eye."

* * *

**_Later_ **

"This isn't over." Oliver snarled as they were all in Nate's house.

"Without the Spear, there's no way we can undo any of this." Ray pointed out.

"This is all my fault." Henry said remorsefully. "If I hadn't helped find the manuscript…"

"You couldn't have known this would happen." Sara assured him.

"We still can fix this." Oliver realized. "Time travel."

"What do you mean?" Nate asked.

"We go back to 1916 and we stop the Legion from ever getting the Spear of Destiny in the first place." Sara said.

"We're not supposed to change the events we participated in." Jax disagreed.

"And if we do, we risk time folding in on itself." Ray pointed out.

"Wait, how are you gonna time travel in the first place to begin with?" Henry asked. "I mean, you don't have time machine."

"Henry's right." Nate nodded.

"We don't even know where the Waverider is." Jax said.

"If it even exists in this reality." Nate added.

"If it does, I know who we need to find." Oliver decided.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do  you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far


	11. Final Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Legends are about to take off for their next destination, a massive timequake rocks the ship. In order to try and fix what has happened, they are forced to break the one cardinal rule of time travel. But if they are able to destroy the spear, they might have to face the ultimate consequence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises

 

 

 

 

"And Thawne never told you what he did with Rip?" Sara asked as Mick was eating his donut.

"No, we weren't close like that."

"I know it's gotta be tough, Nate but if you need to talk…" Oliver tried to assure him as he was staring, sitting on the chair.

"I'll be fine." Nate said, not that either Oliver or Sara believed him.

"I never knew about you, guys." Sara pointed out.

"It's nothing to know." Nate shrugged. "We were just, you know, figuring it out."

"I figured it out." It hit Ray. "We've been assuming that Waverider's broadcasting using a quantum frequency…"

"But only if the quad band antenna array was in alignment." Jax realized. "Ray, you are a genius."

"I guess I am." Ray smiled. "I kinda forgot what it was like."

"So, can you reach the Waverider?" Oliver asked.

" _Oliver? Is that you?_ " Rip called out.

"Rip?" Ray asked.

" _Yes, Dr. Palmer, I've honed in on your location._ " Rip said.

"Well, haul ass over here and come pick us up." Jax ordered.

" _There may be one small problem with that._ " Rip said as everyone stared to see a  _very_  small Waverider flying towards them as Mick grabbed the timeship.

"Look, it's the teeny, weenie Englishman." Mick said, amused.

" _Mr. Rory, will you please stop?!_ " Rip yelled.

"Ah, relax." Mick let go of the Waverider.

"Why would Thawne use the Spear of Destiny to shrink you?" Sara asked as everyone stared, confused.

" _I don't believe he did, I'm assuming that he used Dr. Palmer's exosuit._ "

It hit both Oliver and Ray. "That means…"

"He still has it in his lab. We gotta steal it back and then, we can unshrink the ship."

" _And then what?_ " Rip asked.

"Rip, we have a plan to put reality back as it was." Sara explained.

"But you're not gonna like it." Jax warned.

* * *

**_Later, S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

The Legends and Henry were sneaking into the building as Ray and Jax found the ATOM suit but Darhk and a guard ambushed them.

"I thought that Thawne should have killed you, morons, at the reactor." He lifted Jax in the air as Ray took down his henchman before Darhk started to choke him. "Then, I realized, now I get to kill the Legends myself." He laughed as Waverider fired at him but the lasers did not even phase him. "Ah, isn't that adorable? Is that the best you got?"

"How about this?" Mick said from behind as he whacked Darhk in the head with his flamethrower, knocking him out as Darhk let Jax and Ray go.

* * *

" _Oliver, reinforcements will be on their way!_ "

"On our way, Jax." Oliver said as he, Nate, Sara and Henry were taking out the guards before approaching the lab, where was Mick, Jax and Ray as he enlarged the Waverider and they escaped in the timestream.

* * *

**_1916, Somme, France_ **

The Waverider landed back in Somme as Rip looked annoyed.

" _We have returned to the Battle of Somme in 1916._ "

"And apparently, we're ready to destroy time itself by interfering in events that we've already participated in." Rip grumbled.

"If that's what it takes to save Amaya, count me in." Nate said.

"There's no way I'm letting Grey go out as one of Thawne's lackeys." Jax agreed.

"If I can save Henry from making a biggest mistake of his life, I'll do it." Oliver nodded.

"No offense." Sara turned to Henry.

"None taken." He shrugged.

"Doomworld needs to be stopped, whatever the cost." Oliver vowed.

"Like time, reality needs to set." Rip explained. "Essentially, we're in a race, not against time but from a reality wave initiating from 2017."

"Which means we gotta hurry." Henry realized.

"At the very least, we need to mitigate the scope of the time paradox by avoiding contact with our former selves at all costs." Rip warned.

"So, we need to avoid interacting with our past selves." Oliver pointed out. "We already know where the Blood of Christ is. We just need to give them breadcrumbs to follow."

"I got a question." Jax asked. "What happens to us, when our former selves destroy the Spear?"

"Well, we… cease to exist." Rip said uncomfortably.

"Because we never would have existed if the Legion hadn't gotten the Spear." Nate explained.

"You're saying we are the aberrations." Ray realized.

"In order to save the world, we need to erase ourselves." Sara pointed out.

"Why don't we just go to Aruba, get drunk…" Everyone ignored Mick as they left. "Sunshine, mai tais, girls in bikinis…"

"Henry, you're staying here." Oliver ordered as Henry stopped himself.

"Oliver, I want to help. I never meant for any of this to happen…"

"I know that… but… it's better if our past versions will never know that…"

Henry nodded in understanding. "OK, I'll stay."

* * *

**_Somme, France_ **

Oliver, Sara and Rip were watching Ray picking the vial in the battlefield before Thawne snatched it from his hands.

"I knew you idiots would come back from 2017." Thawne smiled. "Apart from being incredibly stupid, you are just so predictable."

"Give me back the vial!" Ray aimed at Thawne, who crushed it.

"What vial?"

"Ray, get out of there!" Oliver yelled.

"You know, my allies keep giving me the same, simple piece of advice." Thawne neared Ray as he ripped his heart out of his chest as Ray stared for a moment before dropping down on the ground, while Sara looked shocked and was about to intervene.

"Sara, no!" Oliver ordered.

"You're gonna get yourself killed!" Rip snapped. "He's gone!" He held Sara's arms.

* * *

**_Waverider_ **

"Haircut said it himself, we're aberrations living on borrowed time, besides, he's alive and well in 2016." Mick shrugged.

"Mick's right, the mission hasn't changed." Oliver nodded.

"Except we can't destroy the Spear because we don't have the blood of Christ." Nate pointed out.

"So, we steal the Spear and get it out of 1916." Sara suggested.

"But there's a catch. The other us's have the Spear." Oliver pointed out.

"He's right." Rip nodded.

"So, we take it back." Henry suggested.

"We cannot interact with our past selves." Rip groaned.

"Which is why the three of you are gonna sneak into the other Waverider, while the other you's are at the church."

"Sounds like a plan." Jax nodded.

* * *

**_Somme, France_ **

Darhk was meeting with Snart as Thawne showed up with past versions of Henry Fyff and Malcolm Merlyn.

"Gentlemen."

"What the hell is going on here?" Malcolm demanded.

"That's what I was gonna ask." Darhk supplied. "Aren't you two supposed to be searching for the Kalabros Manuscript?"

"We were." Henry nodded.

"And I found them and brought them here. We no longer need the Manuscript." Thawne said. "We have a different problem, the Legends are here."

"We know, I just punched Mick." Snart shrugged.

"Not  _those_  Legends." Thawne corrected. "And I'm not your Eobard, I'm from the future."

"You already told us that, Speedy." Henry muttered sarcastically.

"I mean your future." Thawne sighed. "One, where we have the Spear of Destiny and the Legends from that future are here now too."

"Wait, there are two sets of Legends?" Malcolm asked.

"Who are the Legends?" Henry asked, confused.

"Just some jerks, who want to get to the Spear before us." Darhk said.

"Just deal with them." Thawne ordered as he turned around.

"Where do you think you're going?" Darhk demanded.

"To get backup." Thawne said before zapping out as Darhk spat his coffee.

"I hate it when he does that."

* * *

Rip, Nate and Mick entered the past Waverider as their past selves were going out but at the corridor, past Oliver stopped them. "I thought you were going to the church."

"So we did and now we're back." Nate said nervously.

"The church was a dead end, I'm afraid." Rip asked.

"Wait, where's Ray?" Oliver asked.

"He is returning Lieutenant Tolkien to the field hospital." Rip said hesitantly as past Sara showed up, staring and measuring them.

"You guys alright?"

"Just seeing double." Mick shrugged.

"Yeah, we're fine." Nate said. "I just need to go to the library to, you know, locate Christ's blood."

"I need to run some repairs on Gideon." Rip said.

"And I need to get the Spear… the beer." Mick corrected himself as they walked down the hallway.

* * *

Nate was talking with past Jax and Stein in the library. "I thought you and Lieutenant Tolkien were going to the church at Amiens."

"Yeah, that didn't work out but I did happen to find the…" Nate stopped himself as Amaya showed up.

" _Nate_?"

"I was… I was just saying that… I believe I found the final resting place of Sir Gawain." Nate stuttered out.

"So, do you wanna tell us?" Jax asked.

"Are you feeling alright?" Amaya asked.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Stein pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry."

* * *

"Away team, what's your status?" Oliver called out.

" _We have the Spear but Dr. Heywood is running behind._ " Rip explained.

"What the hell is he doing?" Jax asked as Sara peeked out from the cover, seeing the past versions of Mick, Ray, Rip, Nate and Tolkien entering the Waverider.

"Guys, stay put, your old selves are back." Sara ordered.

" _Hang on, you mean that we've returned from the church?_ " Rip asked.

"Yeah. If you leave the ship now, they'll see you and the time will fold onto itself." Oliver said. "You're trapped in there."

* * *

"Good one!" Mick snapped at Nate.

* * *

Oliver, Sara and Jax approached the past versions of Mick, Rip, Ray and Nate as they tried to distract them. "We have a problem, the ship is broken, guys."

"What Oliver means is that there's a radiation leak." Jax stammered.

" _Radiation leak_?" Ray scowled.

"Yes and it's very dangerous and we need to keep our distance, so if you could just follow me this way…" Sara said.

"Wait, where's Amaya?" Past Nate asked.

"She's safe, Nate." Oliver tried to assure him.

"We got everyone off the ship right now." Sara added.

"Except Grey, who's working on fixing the ship right now." Jax supplied.

"I thought you said it was too dangerous to be on board." Rip argued.

"What's a little radiation for one half of Firestorm?" Sara shrugged.

* * *

**_Past Waverider_ **

"Something's wrong." Past Oliver told Past Jax and Past Sara.

"Yeah, Rip said that they turned Gideon offline for an efficiency scan, which should have been done by now." Past Jax said.

"How strange." Stein mused.

"Yeah, like how Nate was acting in the library." Amaya agreed.

"Shouldn't Raymond be back from returning Tolkien to his regiment?" Stein inquired.

"Ray, what's your 20?" Past Sara called out.

* * *

**_Amiens_ **

"I'm standing right in front of you." Ray said, confused.

* * *

**_Past Waverider_ **

Oliver and Sara stared at each other as Stein shot up from his chair. "Ray, whoever that is, it's an imposter, take her out!"

" _What about the other Jax and Oliver?_ "

"Wait, there are fake versions of us too?" Jax interjected.

" _Yeah._ " Ray nodded.

"Take them down, now!" Oliver ordered.

* * *

**_Amiens_ **

"With pleasure." Past Mick said as he attacked Jax, while he, Sara and Oliver were trying to defend themselves but as Past Nate steeled up, he knocked Sara out.

"Stop!" Henry yelled as he showed up.

"Henry, what are you doing here?" Ray widened his eyes.

Henry took a deep breath. "They're not fakes, guys. They're real."

"What do you mean?" Ray demanded.

"This is the genuine Miss Lance and Mr. Queen." Rip explained as he examined Sara and Oliver closely.

"But you told us never to revisit our past." Ray demanded. "Why would they do this?"

Henry sighed, ready for an unpleasant conversation.

* * *

**_Past Waverider_ **

"What is going on here?" Past Oliver demanded as the past Legends were facing Henry and the Legends from Doomworld.

"Believe it or not, we are actually future iterations of yourselves who have travelled back in time to prevent some form of calamity." Rip said quickly.

"I don't believe it." Past Sara scoffed as she held the Spear. "Why would Rip Hunter break the first rule of time travel?"

"I'm asking myself the very same question." Rip muttered.

The past Rip entered as he saw himself across the room as both Rips groaned. "Oh, bollocks."

In that moment, the ship trembled.

"What the hell was that?" Past Jax demanded.

"It's a timequake." Rip snapped.

"The result of us interacting with ourselves." Past Rip added.

"That wasn't so bad." Nate muttered.

"Yeah, give it time." Rip scoffed.

"Whose bright idea was it to do the one thing that could jeopardize all of time?" Past Sara demanded.

"Yours." Sara said.

"I can't believe that even we would do anything so foolish, unless something went terribly wrong the first time you were here." Stein said incredulously.

"Uh, I can't help but notice…" Ray said hesitantly.

"Not all of us came back with you."

"And what are you doing here, Henry?" Past Oliver demanded.

"What happens to us in the future?" Past Nate asked as the Legends from the Doomworld stared down, while Mick pointed at Ray.

"Well, dead…" He pointed at Amaya next. "Dead." He then pointed at Stein. "Good as dead."

"The Spear ended up in Legion's hands." Henry explained. "They recruited me from the past to help them use it."

"Why would you do that?" Past Sara demanded as Past Oliver widened his eyes in disbelief.

"I got low." Henry sighed as he looked remorseful and Past Oliver and Past Sara recognized the look in his eyes as it hit them.

" _Ashley_." Oliver whispered as Henry nodded.

"They promised to bring her back if I helped them. But I didn't know that I was making a pact with the devil. I just want to fix this."

"If we prevent the Legion from ever getting the Spear in the first place, everything goes back to normal and you all get to live." Sara said as Past Sara left the cockpit with the Spear.

* * *

Past Oliver, Sara and Henry followed Past Sara in the dining room. "It's not on you, Sara." Henry assured her.

"Do you wish you had used this?" Past Sara asked.

"No." Sara said.

"Why not?" Past Oliver asked. "You could have stopped all this. You could have erased the Legion of Doom from existence."

"You could have kept your team alive." Past Sara pointed out.

"It's not that simple." Henry warned. "It draws on our desires, weaknesses, hatred. The Legion used it to enslave you all and have everything they wanted. They offered me a chance to have my family back and I took it without even thinking about the consequences." He said guiltily. "This is all my fault."

"You just wanted your daughter back and you took the first chance you could get, when you were still grieving." Past Oliver assured him. "I don't blame you."

"But you see why you can't use it." Henry pointed out. "It's too much power for anyone to wield."

* * *

Later, the ship started to tremble. "Another timequake?" Past Oliver asked.

"Someone's firing at us." Past Jax corrected.

" _Captain, our shields are nearly depleted._ " Gideon said.

"Copy that." Past Sara and present Sara said as they both tried to take the control.

"That was a bit powerful for World War I artillery." Amaya grumbled.

* * *

Darhk, Malcolm, Snart and Past Henry were firing at the ship with blasters and cold gun

* * *

"We need to time jump!" Past Oliver ordered.

"Traveling with our past selves could create an exponentially larger paradox than we have already created!" Rip yelled.

"We can't let the Legion get their hands on the Spear!" Sara said as the Waverider tried to time jump but it got stuck in the timestorm as it crashed on the ground.

"Now what?" Past Oliver sighed.

"How far do you think we'll be able to make it out there?" Past Sara asked.

"You want us to time jump again?" Ray asked. "You saw what just happened."

"We won't be time jumping together." Aberration Sara said.

"You're not coming with us." Amaya realized.

"This has always been a one-way ticket for us." Nate said.

"You need to get the Spear away from here." Sara ordered.

"We'll keep the Legion busy." Henry said as Past Oliver stared.

"Henry, you can't, if they kill you…"

"They already have a past version of me with them, Oliver." Henry said. "It's not like I'm gonna blink out of existence. Just make things right."

"We will." Past Sara promised.

* * *

The past and aberration versions of the Legends were facing Past Henry, Malcolm Merlyn, Snart and Damien Darhk as they rushed at them.

Then, the blasters Past Henry, Darhk and Malcolm had, ran out of power as Darhk growled. "Damn it."

"Damien, Henry, I think we should go back to basics." Malcolm quipped

"Yeah, you're right." Darhk agreed. "Killing's gotten so gosh darn impersonal lately." He pulled out his sword, while Malcolm readied his bow and Past Henry pulled out his gun as Snart shot Ray down and Malcolm hit Firestorm with an arrow, causing for Stein and original Jax to separate before Jax from Doomworld rushed and shielded Stein from another arrow that Malcolm fired, killing Jax from aberration timeline and the original Jax grabbed an arrow from Malcolm's quiver and stabbed him in the knee before knocking him out.

* * *

Aberration Mick attacked Darhk as he pinned him down but Snart shot him dead as Ray yelled. "Mick, no!" Then, the original Mick fired and knocked Snart on the ground as Ray stared.

"What's your problem?"

"You… you're alive." Ray approached him before Mick stopped him.

"You hug me, I'll kill you!"

"OK, later."

* * *

"Hey, the Waverider's around…" Darhk stabbed aberration Nate in his chest as he collapsed.

"I thought you were made of steel."

"Get the spear out of here." Past Oliver ordered as he handed Rip the Spear.

"I've been waiting for this." Darhk sneered as Past Oliver grabbed a sword and engaged Darhk.

* * *

Aberration Sara and Oliver, Past Sara and Amaya heard a click of a gun as they faced Past Henry as they turned around.

"Henry, don't do this." Past Sara said. "This is wrong and you know it. Deep down, you know that working with the Legion isn't the right way."

Past Henry looked around as he felt guilty. "All I wanted was my daughter back. They promised…" He took a breath. "All those people…"

"We can still fix this." Aberration Henry promised as he stepped up. "It's not too late to do the right thing."

"Even if it means not having Ashley back?" Past Henry asked with wet eyes. "I have nothing left… my sister… I can't hurt her too…"

"We can protect your family. You still have us. We're your friends." Aberration Oliver promised. "You need to help us stop the Legion, Henry. Please."

Past Henry lowered his gun.

* * *

The Legends converged at once with the Spear.

"Can't believe we made it." Ray quipped.

"Don't jinx it." Aberration Sara warned as the Reverse-Flash circled around them.

"Aw, he jinxed it!" Jax groaned.

"Not again." Past Oliver sighed.

"I hate that guy." Mick growled.

The Reverse-Flash knocked Rip out as he appeared in front of them with multiple versions of himself, who surrounded the Legends. "Not that guy. These guys! You travelled back in time to help yourselves, I figured I could do the same. You know, it's true what they say. If you want something done right, you really have to do it yourself. Give me the Spear and I'll spare your team."

"Go to hell." Aberration Oliver snarled.

"No. I'll make a hell for you." Thawne promised. "Do you really want to lose another one? Last chance."

"Use the Spear." Amaya whispered. The Reverse-Flashes attacked as Oliver started to say the incantation.

" _B'khi-eel. Ah-ash-lem-tu-on. K'i-aheen. Kh'det Bay-all-ma-ah._ "

The Legends were trying to fend off the army of Reverse-Flashes as Oliver struggled.

"I can't do it."

"I believe in you. You can do it." Past Rip said. "You're stronger than you know."

Oliver used the Spear, when suddenly…

* * *

Oliver was in Queen Manor on the stairwell, facing Robert as below them was a party, where Sara, Laurel and their daughter Ashley, Roy, Thea and Tommy were mingling.

"This is not real." Oliver said. "It's the Spear doing it. You're not real." He stared at his father.

"But it can be, son." Robert smiled. "You can remake reality how you see fit."

Oliver looked at the Spear. "All that power… all I wanted was to honor you, Dad… right your wrongs. But I failed. I couldn't stop Malcolm from destroying the Glades, Tommy becoming Prometheus, Mom's death… and what Malcolm turned Thea into…, Darhk exposing me… no matter how hard I try… even though I win, I lose something."

"You can't achieve victory without sacrifices, son." Robert pointed out as he handed Oliver the Spear.

"The Gambit, Lian Yu, Yao Fei and Shado, Malcolm, Slade, your suicide and Mom dying… Darhk exposing me…" Oliver stared at the Spear. "I can take it all back."

"Then why won't you?" Robert smiled.

"Because it wouldn't come down to this then." Oliver realized. "I failed you, Dad. I'm sorry."

"You could never fail me, Oliver." Robert assured him. "You've grown… and what you've achieved… I couldn't ask for a better son, Oliver. I'm proud of what you've been trying to do. And with the right people at your side, you'll never fail me."

"What should I do, Dad?" Oliver asked as he looked at his friends down at the ground floor, his friends and family enjoying themselves.

"Survive. And be a better father and a friend that I could ever have been." Robert said as he held Oliver's shoulder. "That's all I need you to do."

"I love you, Dad." Oliver hugged Robert, with his eyes going wet.

"I love you, son." Robert embraced him as the vision vanished.

* * *

Thawne snatched the Spear from his hand as he appeared in front of the Legends. "Too slow, Mr. Queen. Far too slow. To think that you had actual godhood literally in your grasp." Oliver and Sara glared at Thawne. "Well, I'm not going to make the mistake I made the first time, I'm going to erase you all from existence." He pointed at everyone as he used the Spear. " _B'khi-eel. Ah-ash-lem-tu-on. K'i-aheen. Kh'det Bay-all-ma-ah._ " But Thawne stared in surprise as nothing happened.

"I may have made one small change to reality." Oliver quipped.

"You depowered the Spear." Thawne smirked as he examined the weapon. "Well, I guess we'll have to do this the old-fashioned way." He aimed the spear at Oliver as Aberration Sara stepped up, shielding him. "I'm going to drive this through your heart."

Then, he heard a monstrous roar as a zombified version of the Flash, the Black Flash, Hunter Zolomon, appeared out of nowhere.

"Yeah, about that…" Sara smirked as Thawne paled.

" _No…_ " Thawne tried to run away as the Black Flash vibrated his hand through Thawne's chest as he was disintegrating, screaming as he was being erased from existence before the Black Flash and Thawne vanished.

"You did it." Aberration Oliver smiled.

"Would you have done any differently?" Past Oliver asked as Aberration Henry, Sara and Oliver were vanishing slowly.

"Remember, Legends never die." Aberration Sara said before disappearing.

Past Henry picked the Spear as he looked sad. "All that power… all I wanted was…"

"I know." Oliver said as he held his hand. "But you still can see her."

"But you…" Henry stared.

"We just made sure that Thawne can't use it anymore." Sara promised. "But you can have your daughter back, if you want."

Henry looked around at the devastation. "Seeing what people are willing to do to use it… I'm not sure it's worth it anymore. Besides… something tells me you know what happens to me." He smiled at Sara and Oliver.

"Don't you want to at least see her once again?" Oliver asked as he held the Spear.

* * *

Suddenly, Henry was in a small room as his daughter was in bed, now around twelve years old, sleeping, while Henry caressed her cheek. "Hey, Dad." She said weakly as she was waking up.

"You OK, honey?"

Ashley nodded. "Are you alright, Dad?"

"I'm just thinking… if you'd lost me and you had the power to bring me back… would you have used it?"

"Why are you asking?" Ashley asked as she got up. "Is…"

"I'm just thinking… one day, I won't be here. One day, you'll be on your own, despite Aunt Nicole and Barbara trying to be there for you. And if you could get me and your mother back somehow…"

Ashley stared at him for a moment. "Remember, what Mom said before she died in the hospital?" Henry nodded. "That no matter what, tragedies may hurt us but they can make us stronger. That she'll always love us no matter what and that she's watching over us. And as long as we have each other, we're never too far apart. I still think of her and she'll always be with me. And you and her will always be my family, Dad."

"But if I lost you…" Henry looked guiltily as he remembered torturing and killing Shadowspire agents. "I don't know what would I do."

"I don't believe that you'll lose me, Dad." Ashley promised as she held his hand. "I think I'll always be with you…" She tapped his heart. "Here. Every day, I remember Mom as she was, smiling and happy with us. That's what keeps me going. And I know you're strong enough too."

Henry smiled as he hugged her tightly. "I love you, honey." He said with tears in his eyes forming.

"I love you too, Dad." Ashley returned the hug.

"I don't want to let you go, baby. I don't want to be without you…" Henry sobbed out.

"You're never without me, Dad. I promise…" She promised as the vision ended.

* * *

Henry let go of the Spear as his eyes were getting wet. "You OK?" Sara asked.

After a moment, Henry took a breath. "Yeah. I will be." He turned to Sara and Oliver.

"Don't you want your daughter back?" Oliver asked.

"Something tells me that even without her, I'll be fine. Will I?" Henry asked as Sara and Oliver shrugged.

"Things will go bad at first… but… one day, we'll become very good friends and you'll help us become heroes." Oliver promised. "You may believe that you're not a good person but you're wrong. We still believe in you."

"What happens now?" Henry asked.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think about it? The next chapter will be a concluding epilogue to the story.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legends manage to repair the timeline as Oliver and Sara eventually return to their loved ones, since their mission is complete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  I do not own  DC Comics  or the CW TV shows  Arrow ,  The Flash ,  Legends of Tomorrow  or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises

  ** _Later, Waverider_**

"So, Merlyn, Snart and Darhk are back in their proper places in time, where they belong, with their memories wiped." Henry smiled. "And… I think it's time to get me back to 2008, where I belong."

Oliver handed him a small pill. "Once you swallow this, it will wipe your memory. We need to keep the timeline intact."

"I understand." Henry nodded. "And for what it's worth… I'm sorry."

"It's OK, Henry." Oliver assured him. "You're our friend." He shook hand with Henry.

"We're something more than that to each other, are we, Sara?" Henry smiled at Sara.

"One day." Sara smiled back. "You helped me believe that I could spend my life with someone, who can make me happy as only a few people could."

" _Captain Lance, we have landed in Gotham, 2008._ " Gideon said as Henry looked outside the window.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Henry sighed. "For now. Before you restore time, what should I know more?"

"Just this." Sara kissed him as Henry was caught off-guard. "One day, we'll find each other in time." Henry stared. "You helped me believe in love again."

Henry smiled. "I guess I have a good luck at getting the girl, right?" He then extended his hand to Sara and Oliver. "Goodbye, guys."

They shook hands with Henry. "Goodbye, Henry."

"See you next year." Oliver said as Henry laughed.

He left the Waverider as he swallowed the pill that erased his memories as Sara wiped her wet eyes, while Oliver hugged her, consoling her.

* * *

"It was a good idea, Mr. Queen." Rip smiled. "With the Spear, we've been able to correct most of aberrations and restore time, hopefully, it will not fold onto itself."

"And… about you being outed?" Sara asked.

"I…" Oliver took a breath. "It doesn't matter anymore. Tommy's been doing well in Star City and he works well with John and the rest. But there's someone I need to see."

* * *

**_2017_ **

A ten-year old boy was playing with a mother as suddenly, Oliver appeared in the middle of the room.

"Oliver?"

"Hey, Samantha." Oliver smiled as she and William stared.

"What are you doing here?" Samantha stuttered. "I thought you were dead."

"It's…" Oliver sighed. "It's complicated. I just wanted to see how you're doing, William."

"Mom, what's going on?" William turned to Samantha, confused.

* * *

Oliver filled William and Samantha in as they stared in disbelief. "Time travel is real. Oh, God…"

"I know." Oliver said.

"Are you gonna tell us what exactly were you doing, Dad?" William asked, excited.

"Maybe one day." Oliver smiled. "I hope you won't mind I will drop by unannounced from time to time." He turned to Samantha, who chuckled.

"I guess I can't deny you being with our son, considering that you saved us all, yet again. Just… don't show up out of the blue unannounced like that next time, OK?" Samantha asked as he nodded before getting up. "How's Laurel?"

Oliver took a breath. "We have a daughter now."

"Congratulations." Samantha smiled. "What's her name?"

" _Ashley_." Oliver said. "A friend of mine had a daughter named ' _Ashley_ ' but… she died in a car accident."

"I think it's a nice name." Samantha said.

"Am I gonna see you again?" William asked, intrigued.

"You will." Oliver promised.

* * *

**_2017, Star City_ **

Laurel was putting her baby daughter in the crib as suddenly, Oliver hugged her from behind as she yelped, caught off-guard.

"She has your and Sara's eyes." He kissed her on her cheek.

"Ollie…" Laurel giggled as she hugged him tightly. "I missed you. But, what about the Legends?"

"They'll be fine without me for now." Oliver smiled as they kissed each other. "You need me more."

* * *

Tommy Merlyn was on a rooftop, watching over the city as suddenly, he turned his head.

" _Ollie_?"

"Hey, Tommy." Oliver smiled. "I wanted to see how you're doing."

Tommy sighed as he seemed tired. "I'm trying but… it's not easy to honor you. I wish I could take it all back."

"It's OK, Tommy." Oliver smiled. "I forgive you. It's not on you entirely. I just wanted to say… I'm proud of you. You've done better than I did at the beginning."

"This is my responsibility now." Tommy nodded. "I'll try to live up to your memory as best as I can."

"Just remember that you're not alone in this. Diggle, Thea, Roy… they need someone to look after them." Oliver insisted.

"I promise." Tommy said. "Brothers?"

"Brothers." Oliver shook hand with Tommy.

* * *

**_Gotham City_ **

Henry, his sister Nicole and nephew Riley and best friend Barbara were watching TV as he heard the doorbell and opened the door.

"Sara." Henry smiled.

"Hey, Henry." She hugged and kissed him, letting the moment sink in. "I missed you."

"Yeah, likewise." Henry smiled before noticing the look on her face. "Is everything OK?"

Sara sighed and nodded. "Yeah… I just… needed to make sure you're… you're fine."

"We're about to have dinner." Nicole said as she was heading to the kitchen. "Want to join us?"

"Damn betcha." Sara smiled as she held Henry's hand.

"How long are you gonna stay around this time?" Henry asked.

"I don't plan on leaving any time soon." Sara promised. "I just want to be with you right now."

* * *

**_Waverider_ **

"Rip, you're sure it's OK to let them go?" Ray asked. "What are we gonna do without Oliver and Sara?"

"First of all…" Rip looked at the Spear of Destiny on the table. "I think most of our work is done. Sara had a good idea of correcting the aberrations and making sure our little trip to France didn't break time with it. But, we need to make sure no one can use the Spear any more. As Thawne proved,  _very_  extreme heat can destroy it."

Jax and Stein both nodded as they merged and Firestorm touched the Spear and with a lot of effort, he burned the Spear with temperature of thousands of suns as it disintegrated.

"Now what, Englishman?" Mick asked.

"There's another dangerous threat I haven't told you about." Rip said ominously as Nate rolled his eyes.

"Here we go again…"

"A myth, existing throughout time, known by many names in many languages, and even the Time Masters were too frightened to speak it's name…"

* * *

_**Present, 2023, Henry's House, Gotham City** _

Henry closed Oliver's journal and shook his head, not wanting to believe the last adventure Oliver and Sara were on with the Legends as he went to the living room, sitting next to Sara, sleeping with tilted head and sitting on the couch as Barbara closed her book. "You OK, Hank?"

"Yeah." Henry smiled. "Everything's fine. As long as I have my best friends…" He smiled at Barbara and Oliver, who just entered the living room. "And the people I love…" He embraced Sara in his arm as he smiled at Roy, Thea and Baby Connor across him, who smiled back. "With me… I'm not worried. Because we're family. And family's strongest when we're together." He caressed Sara's pregnant stomach as he kissed her on her cheek.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of THE ARCHER AND THE LEGENDS, one of my planned sequels for THE DAR(H)K WAR. I hope you have enjoyed it towards its end because honestly, I didn't feel like it was one of my best of works.
> 
> And it really ticked me off that in the show, Sara didn't bring Laurel back to life with the Spear but that's thanks to the god-damned showrunners and Guggenheim, who practically butchered the entire Arrowverse.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed the story to its end.


End file.
